A new beginning
by lizzykingsley21
Summary: 16 year old Sophie Miller has lost everything she ever loved.Now she finds herself in Hogwarts with new friends,adventures,enemies,and apparently admirers as Severus Snape finds himself compelled to this exceedingly powerful, promising young witch.SS/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELLY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES FROM SOPHIE. PLEASE BE KIND ON THE REVIEWES IT IS MY FIRST FANFIC.**

"My lord, if I may ask, why is it that do you want that girl this much? she is barely 16. " Severus Snape asked kneeling in front of his master.

Voldemort laughed.

"She isn't just a girl Severus, she is special, her power exceeds the power of everyone in this room, even myself" Bellatrix Lastrange flickered in jealousy, _what on earth has that brat even done to deserve such praise, why does he speak like that about her, he has never spoken like that about me or anyone who wasn't himself, not even that puts Potter_,Lastrange thought to herself.

"That is why I need to get rid of her perents and make sure that she is alone, I need her to come to me and make her one of ours. Bellatrix my dear?"

"Yes my lord?" Bellatrix took hold of the dark lord's hand.

"I would like you to pay a visit to Sophie and her family."

"Should I do anything to her?" Her master's grip tightened

"If you dare touch even a hair in that girl's head I will make sure that that will be the last thing you ever do. .CLEAR.?." His voice grew louder and his grip tighter.

"Yes my lord" Hatred run through Bellatrix's veins.

"Did I answer your question Severus?"

"Yes, you have my lord" Severus could help to fear for the poor girl's fate, he had to warn the order, after all it was his duty.

"Albus you ought to help her, he will murder her parents and he plans to give her the dark mark" Severus spoke with a concerned but collected voice.

"When?"

"Now"

As soon as Sevreus spoke Albus Dumbledore summoned two members of the order and apparated into the house. It was too late. Two dead bodies lied in the floor.

"Stupefy!" A young girl hit one of the men. The other man stared at the bodies in recognition.

"Sophie?" Remus Lupin spoke.

"Remus? who did this? Why?" The girl yelled with tears in her eyes. She sobbed but never lowered her wand.

"Sophie put down your wand we came to help you as soon as we found out, he is Albus Dumbledore and he Alastor Moody" Remus said as he got closer to Sophie.

She lowered her wand and threw herself to her godfather's arms.

"Who did it?" Sophie asked Hogwatrs headmaster still in Remus's arms.

"It was Voldemort my dear, I am so terribly sorry" Pain was in his eyes as he addressed the crying brunette.

Sophie had light brown curly hair and hazel eyes which had turned green due to the tears. She was beautiful and lean. The image of her weeping could break the heart of any man, and the flash of her smile would mend any agony.

"How is it that you know her Lupin? " Asked Moody to his friend

"I am her godfather" Lupin answered still in shock after seeing his two friend in such condition."They were also Lily's and James's friends. Lily was Sophie's godmother" His eyes were filled with tears._ First James and Lily, then Sirius and now Lizzy and Will too?._

"We must take her to somewhere safe, she has to attend to Hogwarts there is nowhere else where she could be safer." Remus said."Please Albus"

"We'll take her to the burrow, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's are there, I'm sure she will find some comfort. Then she will join them to Hogwarts"Said the headmaster.

"I'll go tell her" His broken hearted face matched Sophie's who was already waiting at the door

"I'll go, but only if I may ask you a favor first" She spoke determinately.

"Ask away my child" Dumbledore said.

"I want to be a part of the order of the phoenix" Remus and Moody exchanged a confused look.

"I know my parents where in and it is only logical to assume that so are you, and that is why you are here, please I swear will not disappoint you " Her voice sounded pleading but still unwavering.

"Very well, welcome to the order Sophie Miller"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELLY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SOPHIE PLEASE REVIEW. IN THE STORY I ONLY MADE FRED AND GEORGE ONE YEAR OLDER THAN HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE AND THEY NEVER DROPPED OUT FROM HOGWARTS.**

After Molly Weasley almost smothered Sophie after hearing her heart-wrenching story she sent her to an empty room to sleep as she assumed she was tired. She was right.

Moody had left after Albus and Remus told him that they would take care of Sophie before leaving her house. Arthur and Molly Weasley where now gathered with Remus and Dumbledore.

"Poor child, why on earth would someone do that to Lizzy and Will? , for all I can remember they were a delight" Arthur said grieving for his old friends.

"They want to take hold of Sophie" Albus said

"Sophie?why?" Mrs Weasley's voice was full of skepticism and concern.

"Because of her power. As you know every few centuries wizards and witches with extreme power are born. They are destined for greatness and might. This would be the case of Harry and Sophie. But as Voldemort wasn't able to get hold of Harry he attempts to get Sophie to bare the dark mark, and he knows that either Will or Lizzy would have never permitted him to touch her. That is why I made her a member of the order she needs to belong to a family right now, she needs friends and a normal life."

"I understand. Everyone will be getting up soon, would you care to tell them my dear?" Arthur asked his nodded.

Only few hours pased untill everyone got up for Molly to tell them.

"Where is she now?" Hermione asked concerned.

"She is sleeping in Bill's room" Molly said.

Everyone was there. Fred and George felt sorry for the girl and wondered whether she was pretty or not. Ginny and Hermione couldn't feel nothing but pity for her and where anxious to meet her, Ron also felt sorry for her but also was rather hungry, Harry was the only one to know how she felt, he understood her, she was like him, although he didn't knew about the power that they both shared as Molly had been told to omit that part.

A couple of hours past until Sophie woke up. On her way downstairs she met Molly-

"Good morning sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Good morning Mrs Weasley, I'm okey I guess" her eyes were still a little green from crying. "Thank you so much for letting me stay please let me know if there is anything I can do to help, I wouldn't want to be a burden for you " Sophie smiled a kindly.

"Oh nonsense dear! There is no possible way in which you could be a burden! Besides I like having guests, oh and please call me Molly" she took hold of the girl's hand and dragged her downstairs "Now let me introduce you to everyone".

As they reached the kitchen Sophie found a large group of boys and girls about her age. Four of them where read headed, siblings she assumed, three boys,two of them twins and a girl,a pretty brunette and a handsome dark haired boy with glasses were with them.

"Everybody, this is Sophie" As Molly announced, the six pair of eyes fell on the girl.

Some lingered a little more than others, but all of them widened due to her beauty. Specially Fred's.

"Sophie this is Ginny, my youngest and only daughter she will be one year bellow you. You will be classmate with Ron, Harry and Hermione, only Ron is mine but I think of the other two as my own as well. Finally these are Fred and George, they are graduating from Hogwarts this year" As Molly pointed at each one of them respectively they nodded on her direction and waved.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" Sophie said giving a heart melting couldn't help but to blush a little.

"Pleasure is all mine" Fred muttered to his twin

"Oh my god look at the time! You must leave now, none of you have bought any of your books or quills and classes start tomorrow, why are you looking at me like that, run along! Sophie, Dumbledore sent your list too, here it is" Molly said as she watched the bunch disappear with the floo powder.

"Diagon alley!"

"Sophie, you where homeschooled right?" Hermione asked sort of fascinated. Harry, Ron and the twins had left them after they passed by the quiditch store. Now Sophie was alone with Hermione and Ginny

"Yes, from age 6 to 13 I went to a muggle school in London so as to learn basics during the morning and had wizarding lessons during the afternoon and since I turned 14 I comited fully to magic " Sophie answered with a smile on her face, she had decided to remember her parents with a smile and not tears and had enchanted herself with a spell that her mother had taught her.

"You went to a muggle school? Did you enjoy it?" Hermione asked with hope that her newest friend didn't believe in mud bloods, only in muggle borns.

"Yes I was fascinated, I loved it, literature and history fascinated me the most but chemistry was very useful when brewing potions, besides I liked it because I had friends there, being home schooled really made me kind of a loner."

"So you didn't have any friends in the magical world?" Asked Ginny.

"Sad, isn't it?" Sophie laughed.

"At least you don't have to worry about that now" Hermione laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you" Sophie showed them a smile

"Oi 'mione you done?" Ron asked as the boys approached the cash register of the bookstore.

"yes, we are."

"Hey do you want to get a butter beer?" Harry asked.

"Sure, why not" answered Ginny

As they all entered the Leaky Cauldron, Fred took a sit next to Sophie.

"I'm really sorry for your loss"

"Thank you I appreciate it" Sophie smiled at the red head. Fred could feel his heart skip a beat.

"So any warnings for tomorrow?" Sophie asked before drinking her butterbeer.

"Don't mix with Slytherins"said Ron

"You do know the houses don't you?" Harry asked

"Yes, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw and Slytherin, right?" Sophie knew them because her parents had attended to hogwarts and both had been sorted in Gryffindor. "Both of my parents where Gryffindors, In which house are you?" Changing subject was the wisest option as she didn't want to start crying.

"We are all in Gryffindor" answered Fred "By the way my mom told me that we should get you home soon, Dumbledore will be bringing the sorting hat in about an hour, Dumbledore didn't want you to be sorted with a bunch of first years"

"We better get going then" Said George.

Everybody was observing anxiously at the talking hat above Sophie's head.

"This is very interesting indeed you posses the bravery and nerve of a Gryffindor and the loyalty and honesty of a Hufflepuff. You also have the wit and creativity of a Ravenclaw but the cleaverness and cunning of a Slytherin. A pure blood also. Very interesting. Now think of where you would rather be sorted as you could fit into any house. Think well. I would recommend Slytherin, You could achieve great things there." Few seconds past before the verdict was known.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and everyone felt joyous. "too bad you would have excelled as a Slytherin" The hat said matter of factley.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELLY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SOPHIE PLEASE REVIEW. **

CHAPTER 3

Hogwarts was unbelievable. It was beautiful. After saying goodbye to the weasley's and her godfather Sophie had left with her new friends to Hogwarts. The train ride passed rather quickly she had talked with Ron, Hermione and Harry for almost the entire journey. She really liked them, and they felt the same way about her. But as they were getting closer to Hogwarts Fred had reached for her and they talked for the time remaining. Sophie felt good around him, and obviously Fred liked being with her. He was sweet and funny, and also very talented for inventions and pranks. He made her smile and laugh.

As they arrived to the castle Sophie was stunned. The caste was like nothing she had ever seen before.

"shocking, isn't it?" Ginny grinned at Sophie

"Definitely" Sophie said in a state of bewilderness.

After they changed for dinner and Sophie was shown her room, which she fortunately shared with Hermione and another girl who Hermione had said was pleasant and practically never there.

As she entered the main hall she felt that almost every eyes in the room where looking at her. They where. News traveled fast, but the truth about who killed her parents and why was only known by few. As she reached the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Fred and Ginny only one pair of eyes where still on her.

Severus Snape observed the girl who possessed that power. He was shocked by her beauty and wasn't able to stop looking at her because of it. Her smile reminded him of Lily's, but it was even more striking. He couldn't believe it. Her hazel eyes met his black ones and remained there for a second. Neither one of them wanted to break the stare. He felt trapped in her eyes and she felt trapped in his. As the headmaster clinked his glass Severus gathered the strength to take away his eyes from her.

After Dumbledore finished his speech Sophie asked Ginny a question

"Who is the man with the black robes?" She couldn't stop looking at him, she didn't know why, but she couldn't.

"That is professor Snape he is our potions teacher and head of Slytherin" Ginny was about to say something else but was interrupted by Ron.

"A greasy git, that is what he is" He said chewing a chicken wing.

Every once in a while their eyes would meet and linger there for a few seconds. Sophie finished dinner at the same time as Hermione, Ron and Harry had ended long time before them. Ginny had already left with a friend, Harry's face darkened a little when she did.

Fred had not finished yet and seemed a little unhappy when Sophie said goodbye.

As she walked away with her new friends she felt a pair of eyes on her. They weren't Fred's.

The morning after during breakfast Sophie was still at shock. While she was eating a toast she heard the Headmaster clink his cup as he had done the night before.

"Good morning students, I'm glad to inform you that this year professor Severus Snape will not only be teaching potions but will also be teaching defense against the dark arts" Cheers where heard from the Slytherin table. Sophie remembered her schedule for the morning, defense against the dark arts, potions, potions. Okey, if she wanted to get to know him better, there was her chance.

He stormed into the classroom and wrote into the blackboard "_unforgivable curses_"

"I believe we have a new student amongst us" He had he most deep silky voice she had ever heard "Miss Miller" their gaze met, he looked away before loosing his composure. "would you care to tell us which are these curses?" He had to test her intellect. He had to know more about her.

She smiled to herself "Avada Kedavra - The Killing Curse, Crucio - The Cruciatus Curse and Imperio the imperius curse." Her voice was smooth and clear.

"And what does each of them do?" Good she is clever, lets see what else she's got, Severus said to himself.

"The killing curse kills you instantly and painlessly" her throat felt like closing as she remembered her parents, but she kept on. "the cruciatus curse Inflicts excruciating pain on the recipient of the curse, in other words tortures them, and finally the imperius curse causes the victim to perform the unquestioned bidding of the caster"

"Exactly, 30 points for Gryffindor." As he turned to the blackboard Snape smiled to himself.

She felt good, this was the kind of satisfaction she couldn't get when being home schooled. Harry and Ron smiled to her.

"I want a 500 word essay first thing in the morning for tomorrow about the possible use of these curses and how you would counter act it. You are dismissed." As soon as Sophie was leaving the classroom Severus spoke. "Not you Miss Miller, come" He wanted to see her, but he couldn't afford to loose composure.

"Yes professor?" She wanted to stay with him, she didn't know why, but she felt safe with him.

"Have you read the bibliography that the headmaster sent you? the books we read along the past years that you weren't here" He tried to resist to look at her, but the second he felt her eyes on him, he surrendered.

"Yes sir, I have also made you a list of the other books I have read on both potions and DADA" her voice was honeyed and her smile wide. Snape felt like smiling when he saw her grin.

She took a list from her backpack and handed it to her teacher.

"It's quite a long list" Severus arched an eyebrow

"I like reading" she laughed

Their eyes met and they stared at each other for about a minute.

"You are dismissed Miss Miller, you wouldn't want your next teacher to have a bad impression of you now would you?" Snape gestured to the clock in the wall.

"No I definitely wouldn't"

Surely he would be surprised to find her next to Longbottom in his following period.

As he entered the room he saw her next to the worst potions student and she smiled to him. He felt like smiling back, of course he didn't, he couldn't.

As he had expected from the list she had given him, she excelled at her potions lesson too. She had even accomplished to make Nevile understand something. He couldn't wait to read her DADA essay.

"Sophie!" Fred yelled after her as she was walking away from the potions classroom.

"hey Fred" her mind was still on her teacher.

"How was your first day?" She had to get used to that question, it was only noon and already 5 people had asked her the same question. The first was her and Hermione's roommate, Lavander Brown. She seemed kind of nice, a little light headed and fake, but nice. Though she could sense that Lavander had a sort of grudge towards Hermione. The second and third were Ginny and Hermione respectively. The fourth had been her potions partner. He was nice, not like Lavander, he was 100 percent nice. And now returning to our fifth asker...

"It's great, until now everything has been perfect" She had said the exact same thing to everyone else.

As they both entered the great hall they saw George. He was holding hands with a very attractive girl who sat next to another pretty girl and in front of a boy.

"Sophie this are Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, George's girlfriend. Everybody this is Sophie Miller" Fred introduced Sophie to his closest circle.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, after all Fred hasn't stopped talking about you since we got on the hogwarts express" George's girl spoke.

Sophie looked at Fred with a smile on her face, he was blushing, she thought it was cute.

"Take a seat, Lee pull over" Said Alice.

They were all Gryffindors and they were all seniors. As the conversation developed she found them to be very pleasent and funny.

Apparently Hogwarts was the place to find your meaningful half. Ron had Hermione(though they wouldn't admit it), Harry had Ginny, George and Angelina were so cute together, and there was obviously something going on between Lee and Alicia. Sophie wondered if she would find hers.

She would, but he wasn't going to be who she thought he would.

Five minutes before lunch ended Dumbledore clinked his cup,again.

"God what is it with all this announcements" complained Alicia.

Dumbledore said that dueling lessons were mandatory for students. First and second years, third, fourth and fifth years and sixth and seventh would have classes together. Each group would have two hours from 2-4 pm from Monday to Thursday.

He said that this classes would be given by the four heads of houses, therefore professor McGonagall,professor Sprout, professor Flitwick and...professor Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Dumbledore summoned Gryffindor and Slytherin's heads of houses to his office.

"I'm sure you already know why I summoned only the two of you after the speech" Albus said as he took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Today I want you to be careful with who you choose as Sophie's opponent" the old man said.

"Do you want us to omit her name?" Severus asked puzzled.

"Quite the opposite" Dumbledore's voice was deep and thoughtful.

"You want her to duel today after all she has been through the last few days?" Minerva asked in shock

"Yes, I want you to see what she is capable of and if she is ready for what is to come. Severus, I want you to put her against your best duelist"

"Yes, Headmaster" He tried to do his best to hide a smirk.

"Sophie Miller" Minerva McGonagall said

"Pansy Parkinson" Profesor Snape said with a smug tone. He had yearned to see her fight. "The one to obtain the other's wand first wins 50 points for her house, you may begin"

Both girls saluted themselves and each house cheered for their representative.

"Confringo!" Pansy screamed. The spell fell in the spot where Sophie was before, after the explosion faded away, the smile on Pansy's lips faded, Sophie wasn't there either.

"Bombarda! Expulso!Dismaio!" Pansy threw spell after spell but Sophie deflected them all.

"Stupefy!" Sophie finally attacked and succeeded at her first try. Pansy was thrown five meters away. "Expeliarmus!" Pansy's wand flew away from her. "Accio!" The wand went from Pansy's side to Sophie's hand in a second.

That had been even faster than what he had expected. Miss Parkinson had never been defeated before and it had only taken her two minutes to take her wand without a scratch. He was impresed, and for Severus Snape that was beyond unusual.

"Miss Miller wins the duel, 50 points for Gryffindor." Minerva said gleefully.

Gryffindor's cheered and congratulated their new house mate. They were all impressed she was immaculate whilst Pansy's last opponent had been sent to the infirmary and had to stay there for two whole days.

Snape witnessed at least 150 duels that evening, but none had amused him as much as Sophie's had. Her grace, her speed, her strength, her eyes, they where filled with rage, ambition,power,pain. He wanted to protect her, talk to her, be close to her... to kiss her.

He tried to shove those thought away as it was "improper" for a teacher to have those feeling for a student, specially that student. But as hard as he tried he couldn't block her out.

Dinner time was both painful and happy. He would have to observe that Weasley fool trying to win her over,being able to speak to her like that, to hold her like that, it was tought for him to admit it, but he was jealous.

As her first month in Hogwarts passed she spent a lot of time with that Weasley twin a lot, he practically stalked her, but she seamed amused by him, she seemed happy, and he enjoyed seeing her laugh, but not with Weasley, not with any other man that wasn't him.

But there was a moment in which every ounce of jealousy faded away, the moment in which his eyes met her's. He could get lost in her eyes and apparently she could get lost in his. At first their eyes would meet during meals but after a few weeks they would meet on the hallways, even in class, thing that disturbed Severus a lot as he was afraid to loose his composure in front of other students.

Sophie already felt at home in Hogwarts, her friends were her family and the castle her home. Professor McGonagall was more than pleasant and had grown fond of Sophie, and Sophie had grown fond of her. Almost every teacher she had was insane, which made everything much more amusing for her as they all seemed rather nice. Hermione and the boys had introduced her to Hagrid with whom she clicked instantly as they both shared a passion for magical creature, they had basically spent an hour talking about Hippogriffs and Dragons. Her Headmaster had saved her life, she owed him everything. His eyes were wise and kind, and so was him. Finally her DADA teacher and potions master left her speechless, there was something about him that made her want to learn more about him, to talk to him and be near him. His eyes were fascinating, they were piercing and intimidant when he directed his sight to any student or teacher that wasn't McGonagall or Dumbledore... or her. When their eyes met, they were full of wisdom and peace, knowledge and warmth, pain and compassion.

In times she would loose sleep thinking about him, about all the nasty things everyone said and how she didn't believe them, how she thought that there must have been an explanation. But that night he wasn't the one that was taking her sleep away.

She was in a dark hallway, on the end there was a bright light and a man and a woman where talking, laughing, They were her parents, as she ran towards them tears begun streaming down her cheek. Suddenly another laugh appeared and a flash of green light was directed toward her parents. "AVADA KADEVRA!" both of their bodies fell numb to the floor.

"NOOO!" she yelled as loud as she could now the tears had passed from being of joy to being of impotence and sorrow. The witch's wand was now directed to her.

"Bombarda!"

She managed to move but she still got hit. She was in pain and couldn't wake up. This wasn't a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Sophie was screaming and crying. Hermione had tried to wake her up but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. The moment she told McGonagall she sent her for Snape.

As soon as he heard what was happening and to whom he almost apareated in the room.

She looked in pain and defenseless, she was howling in pain but her screams had ceased.

"Come out from where you are or it's going to be a long night!" Bellatrix said playfully.

Sophie took out her wand, Bellatrix laughed.

"Stupid girl, you think you can hurt me? HA! sooner or later you'll grow tired and surrender and then you'll be mine" She begun to laugh again. Her voice filled with delight.

"Incendio" Bellatrix was thrown away by the flames.

Bellatrix threw plenty of curses to her but she deflected them all, the witch was growing impatient, and apparently so was someone else.

"Now Bellatrix there is no need to be rude now is there" A third voice chimed in. The sound of it sent chills down Sophie's spine. It belonged to him, Voldemort.

Behind him stood a large number of men in masks and cloaks, Death eaters. They all vanished their masks and their faces were reveled.

Snape felt impotent, all he had was a potion that would ease her pain, but it wouldn't do any good until she woke up, which she had to do for herself. He recalled Voldemort bragging about Legilemency and how he would use it to torture both wizards and muggles. But what Snape didn't want to concider was that the dark lord had also said that many had died during these procedures.

"Sophie, welcome" Voldemort opened both his arms invitingly. Sophie gripped her wand harder.

"There is no need for that child, we mean no harm to you"

"Then you wouldn't have killed my parents. Bombarda maxima" With that Sophie woke up with the image of a screaming voldemort.

Her heart was racing and her breaths were deep and fast, she could feel sweat run across her forehead and tears down her cheek. Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron and Professor Snape surrounded her. She felt weak and in pain.

"Drink this" Professor Snape handed her a small vial with a milky white substance. Their hands touched and their eyes met, Sophie was surprised to find concern in his gaze. After tasting the bittersweetness of the potion she identified it.

"Thank you" Their eyes met again but they didn't break their gaze until Gryffindor's head teacher spoke.

"You should better get back to sleep now Sophie, we'll talk about this first thing tomorrow morning, you go with professor Snape now." Sophie did as told and left with her professor in her skin thin spaghetti striped shirt and pajama pants.

"It was Legilemency wasn't it?" Sophie asked as they walked side by side to Snape's potions cabinet.

"How do you know what legilemency is?" Snape asked narrow eyed.

"I was learning about it before...the accident" Her eyes filled with tears at the memory of her dream, she held back a sob.

"Were you taught to fight it? did you learn occlumency?"

"Yes, but I couldn't get much training" Sophie tried to smile "Sir?"

"Yes miss Miller?"

"I'm sure that as a Denfence against the dark arts teacher you master both legilemency and occlumency,don't you?"

"I do,but I don't see how this would concern you." He was flattered by her assumption.

"Would you mind training me? I swear I would do exactly as you say no matter what, I wouldn't disappoint you" She sounded determined. She never took a no for an answer, and this wouldn't be the exception. Persuasion was her gift. Well, one of them.

"I don't think that would be pertinent Miller, Occlumency is rather personal" The thought of navigating through her mind fascinated and worried him at the time.

"Sir I have just been visited by Voldemort in my sleep, I have seen my parents die for the second time and barely escaped " A teardrop fell by her cold smile. "I'm begging you,please"

Snape was barely controlling the impulse of grabbing and hugging was surprised by her people could have escaped from lord voldemort and nevertheless even fewer would have been walking and talking few minutes witches her age would probaby still be cathatonicaly crying on their bed's.

"Fine, now come with me Dumbledore awaits you"

"Thank you sir"

The walk to Dumbledore's office was long and awkward for him. He was well aware that what he had just agreed to would bring consequences. He didn't want to know her better, he didn't want to become more infatuated, it was far too dangerous.

As Dumbledore and Snape heard her dream pity filled their eyes. Sophie had tears running down her cheeks but her voice was steady and she remained her composure.

Snape told Dumbledore that he would be tutoring Sophie on occlumency, as he heard it he seemed more than pleased.

Sophie couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, so she decided to read one of her father's journals. She was intrigued by what she found. It was filled with new spells and potions. Her father had gathered all the potions and spells he could find from his father and grandfather's notebooks and tales.

When breakfast time finally arrived Sophie was relieved. She was happy to know that Lavander had been obvliviated so she didn't remember anything about last night.

She and Hermione had the same classes as they had gotten the same score in their O.W.L' was nice having someone to go to the library with who wouldn't think you were a freak for being fascinated by books.

The day passed rather quickly, usually Fridays were the best days. Sophie had found a spot where she could just relax. It was in front of the divination tower. She would sit under a big shadowy tree for hours. After dinner she had decided to go there, but she found she wasn't alone.

As she got there she could see a bunch of Slytherins gathered in a circle laughing. It didn't took her long to guess that they where torturing someone. Neville.

As soon as she saw Draco Malfoy using levicorpus on him she stormed inside the circle with her wand on hand.

"Put him down Draco"

"Get lost Miller" A sly smile was drawn into Draco's face. "Unless you want to join me."

His tone made Sophie frown and Neville clench his fists.

".DOWN." Sophie repeated more determinedly. What neither of them knew that another person was there witnessing everything.

"As you wish" With that being said Neville was released from the spell causing Sophie to direct her wand to Neville so as to avoid him to hit the floor.

She caught him just in time, and as soon as he got to the floor Sophie went by his side.

Severus observed the scene in an unusual familiarity. He remembered how he was in longbottom position, Potter on Draco's and Lily in Sophie's.

"Isn't that adorable?" Draco mocked Neville and Sophie causing his lackeys to laugh.

Sophie drew her wand out and pointed it at Draco before he could even mutter a spell.

"Don't you dare" but her warnings didn't stop him form trying.

"I would do as she says mister Malfoy" Snapes voice shocked the crowd of Slytherins and both Gryffindors.

"Both of you lower your wands" He first looked at Malfoy and then at Sophie. "Miller take Longbottom to the infirmary" He cocked his brow at a rather pale Neville. "Then join Mr Malfoy and me in my office for detention"

_Detention?what the hell did I do?_

"Yes sir" She could help but smile at Draco's expresion.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Madam Pomfrey said that Neville was fine, he just needed to rest. Sophie couldn't held back a smile as she noticed how much peaceful and handsome Neville was when asleep.

As she left the infirmary she went straight to Snape's office that was located in the potions classroom.

Draco was already seated on a bench in front of Snape.

"Glad you could join us Miss Miller" he really was. "Have a seat " He gestured to the bench next to Malfoy and in front of him. "I believe you both have a potions essay due tomorrow" He sounded bored and seemed busy to Sophie.

"How is Longbottom?" Draco's smug grin got under her skin.

"Better than you, that's for sure"

"I don't recall saying that you could speak" Even though he sounded severe, he hid a smirk as he had never seen anyone at Hogwarts shut Malfoy up as Sophie did, Except for him obviously.

Sophie had already finished her essay and had an extra hour to do whatever she wanted. Well as long as she did it quietly, in her seat and without disturbing her professor. Unfortunately the latest she did without even knowing.

When she gave him her essay he was shocked. It only took her an hour to finish a two thousand words about Felix felicis? Most students couldn't even finish their essays on time due to the tight deadline. He was prepared to find a mess of an essay; he thought of it as unlikely but was prepared. But all he found was an outstanding redaction and necessary information in a perfect handwriting. _Of course_ he thought. As he put an O in her paper(outstanding) he directed his sight to her. She was reading a brown journal and taking notes on a small notebook.

Ever since discovering her father's journal Sophie had learnt spells that couldn't wait to try, they where amazing. God, how she missed them. It was still weird for her not to wake up to the sound of her mom's laughter and find her father reading the daily prophet in the kitchen. Christmas was just one week away and she couldn't help but to feel a little nostalgic. Molly had asked them to spend the holidays with them and she couldn't say no, she loved spending time with the Weasley's, besides Hermione and Harry would be there to, and so would Remus. They were her family now.

"It's five to nine, Detention is over, I recommend that you hurry to your dorms if you don't want ten points to be reduced from your houses for being out past you curfew."

Draco gathered his half written essay and left with a tired expression on his face. Perhaps evil tired one up faster. As Sophie was getting her things into her messenger bag Snape motioned for her to get closer.

"I'll wait for you here tomorrow at ten am for our lesson"

"That would be great professor, thank you" Before leaving the room Sophie turned back on her heels. "Sir is there a chance that you could give me a small vial of sleepless potion? I wouldn't want last night to repeat before I'm ready" He couldn't say no to her. "Sure" Was all he could mutter. He searched for a vial of the potion on his drawer.

"Thank you, good night"

"Miller" She turned around to face him. "You did good last night, few people could have broken his spell with little experience." His voice was silky and comforted Sophie. She couldn't help but to smile, her full natural red pigmented lips covered perfect white teeth were mesmerizing him.

"I don't know what to say, thank you"

She looked down at her watch 9:10 _shit_.

"I must go, it's past my curfew." She blurted a small laugh that made him smile a little.

"I'll walk you to your dorm, after all it's my fault that you stayed after you _curfew_" he said the last world mockingly. If someone else had been there they would have thought that Snape had been abducted and replaced.

"That would be lovely, thank you, again"

Their hands would brush against each other at times, causing Sophie to blush._ Get yourself together! You don't want him to think you are a creep! _She said to herself.

Strangely enough so did he.

As they got to Gryffindor common's both of their harts sank a little.

"Have a good night sir, thank you for walking me here" Her mellow voice sweetened his ears. She brushed her hand against his whilst passing by. He took hold of it for a second. Their eyes met. They just stood there looking into each other's eyes.

Three things were clear for the both of them: 1) They felt the same way about each other 2) They couldn't be together 3) The heart always outdoes the mind.

"See you tomorrow morning" And with that she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

He regretted what he had done as soon as he had done it. He had been impulsive and reckless. He shouldn't have. He was her teacher, he was 19 years older than her, he bared the dark mark, he was dangerous to her. But still all he could think of was that she felt the same way, or perhaps he was just imagining everything.

She was so confused. Did he feel the same way or was she just delusional? She couldn't wait to see him the next morning.

As soon as she entered the room she was bombarded by her friend's comments about how unfair she being on detention was. But really al she cared about was that perhaps he was also attracted to her and that Neville was sitting right in front of her smiling and not still in the infirmary.

She made plans to go to Hogsmeade with Ron, Hermione and Harry at two but first to have lunch at school with Fred. Fred! How could she have forgotten about him? She liked him, he was cute and funny and he liked her as well but she just hadn't felt with him what she had with her DADA teacher. She couldn't be with two guys at the time. _What am I talking about? Snape would never __**be **__with me like that, seriously I must be delusional, I'll just see how everything flows._

With the dreamless potion the night went by rather quickly. She had breakfast with Ginny and then went to her spot in front of the divination tower to read more of her father's journal. She found a section especially about occlumency and legilemency.

"_Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilemency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practices this art is known as an Occlumens."_

Sophie read the ten pages that followed about how to master each one of them. She knew what she had to do; if she hadn't found it there she would have devoured any textbook about it. She needed practice not theory, and she was about to get it in ten minutes, with professor Snape.

Sophie went to the ladies room to check how she looked. Her perfect light brown hair fell al the way to her hips in wild curls. Her naturally red-pigmented lips shone a little due to her chap was wearing a dark green v-neck sweater, black jeans, and black combat boots. She had cast a charm that her mother had taught her so as to keep warm. It was December the 15th and she had to leave to the burrow tomorrow so as to spend the holidays with the Weasley's, Remus and few other members of the order.

As she knocked on Snape's office door, which was on top of the potion's classroom, she couldn't help but to think about the night before.

"Sop...Miss Miller" Snape was surprised, even though he had asked her to join him at that hour. "Do take a sit please. I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself Miller, Legilemens!"

With the spell being cast Snape couldn't penetrate her mind at first. _Good, _he thought. He tried harder. She was good. He tried to achieve the level of Voldemort, it took him a few seconds but he succeeded.

Suddenly he saw pictures of her as a cute little girl, pictures of her as she grew up with her parents, he saw two of his greatest friends lying dead and Sophie weeping on top of them.

Sadness filled him, He had seen both Lizzy and Will on an Order meeting three months ago, and gathered with Lizzy afterwards. She was the only one who knew about his love towards Lily and therefore the only one he could open up to.

After the seeing both of his friend's death he saw Sophie's "Nightmare", with that he was blocked out.

"Are you okay?" He had no idea what she had been through; it was far worst form what he had imagined.

Sophie was breathing heavily, her eyes where watery, Occlumency was very tiring.

"It's normal that you are tired, many even faint"

"Let's try it again" She had a mission. She wouldn't stop until she could block him out.

He was surprised to see her want more, he had underestimated her. "Legilemens!" He tried as hard as he could but nothing happened. He tried again, but it was useless.

"You are a quick learner Miller, that was very good." If only had Potter learnt that quickly. It took only a few seconds for him to realize that Sophie had a sad look on her face and that she was looking at the floor.

"Sophie? Are you alright?" He shouldn't have talked to her like that, but he couldn't help it.

Her eyes met his; she was on the verge of tears. He did the unexpected, he hugged her.

Her body relaxed in his arms. She smelled like cherry and vanilla and her body felt warm against his and her skin soft. Her sobs decreased as he comforted her. She could hear his heartbeats and felt safe with him. She took her face away from his chest until their faces were on the same level. He couldn't control himself, he was inches from her beautiful mouth and her eyes were keeping him captive, she was too beautiful, but he couldn't.

"I...I think we should, you did well, we'll resume after the holidays" His voice stuttered. Her scent mesmerized him and the sight of her beautiful face left him speechless.

His heart sank a little as she got up and got to the door.

"Miss Miller"

"Yes sir?"

"This never happened, neither did last night, it was a mistake and I'm really sorry" He regretted his words as soon as they left from his mouth. The sight of her face darkening made his heart break.

"Yes sir"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

She knew he would never like her like that._ Stupid girl! You really thought he would be with you? You are just a delusional schoolgirl with a crush on your teacher! A mistake, that's all it was._ The word mistake kept running over and over her head.

She promised herself that she would just notice boys her age and who would definitely like her. Speaking about that she had a date with Fred in five minutes, she liked Fred, she really did. But she also liked Snape.

He was waiting for her in the great hall. His smile lighted the whole place and his eyes twinkled at the sight of Sophie. She couldn't help but to feel a flattered and surprisingly a little more attracted to him.

As she made her way towards the table he stood waiting for her. He kissed her softly on one cheek and sat down.

She laughed at his jokes, he was really funny.

"So, my mom told me that you will be coming with us tomorrow" As he spoke he scratched the back of his neck as if he were nervous. She noticed that he did that a lot, mostly when she was with her.

"Yes, I am" She let out a small laugh "Thank you about that, by the way, I would never want be a burden to you or your family, you've been really nice to me" Her eyes met his, and for the first time she noticed how beautiful they were.

"Sophie" He took her hands protectively. "You are far from that, My parents practically loves you and my sisters and brothers really like you, and well, I like you too, a lot actually" He scratched his neck again and laughed a little but never took his eyes from her.

"I like you too" Before she could even think about them, the words escaped her mouth. It was true, he made her laugh and she was comfortable with him, he was really good looking, though she didn't care about the looks as much as she did about personality, and he was wonderful. She liked being with Fred, laughing with Fred...she liked Fred.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. How close they had been to each other, how they had almost kissed, how she looked at him after he said to her what he had.

Everything had been a lie. It had happened, it hadn't been a mistake and he most certainly wasn't sorry about it. The pain in her eyes had killed him. He hadn't felt so heartbroken ever since...ever since Lily had died.

It amazed him, how they where so alike. The honesty in their eyes, the warmth and joy in her smile, their protective instinct towards the weakest. The scene with Malfoy and Longbottom last night had made him realize about their resemblance and doubt if perhaps, perhaps if he would have acted like Longbottom and thank her instead of calling her a Mud blood, she wouldn't have fallen for Potter instead of him. Watching her with the Weasley twin was like history repeating itself over and over again.

Though what surprised him the most was that how he felt for Sophie was stronger than how he felt for Lily.

As he entered the great hall he heard her laugh and couldn't help but to smile. As soon as he saw her walking away with Weasley his smile faded. As Sophie got closer to Snape she met his gaze. He could notice how her eyes sparkled only when she looked at him, though they filled with sadness as she recalled what he had said. He hated when she was with that Weasly boy, he hated when she was with any man that wasn't him. But if he couldn't make her happy at the time, he was glad that someone else would.

As she walked past him she knew that she also had feelings for Snape, but all she could think about where his words _This never happened, neither did last night, it was a mistake and I'm really sorry._ Now she was with Fred, she liked him and he liked her.

Hours Flew when she was with Fred, she had barely gotten to her common room on time to meet Ron, Harry and Hermione. She had bidden him goodbye with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"So mi brother has finally told you 'bout how he felt, hasn't he?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him, laughing afterwards

"What? It's okay if I ask isn't it Sophie? After all we are family now aren't we?" He threw his arm around Sophie making her laugh.

She liked the three of them a lot. Ron and Hermione fought-flirted almost the entire time. What surprised Sophie the most was that they didn't actually realize that they were flirting indeed and laughed at her and Harry when they suggested it.

After having a butterbeer Ron and Hermione left to the castle leaving her and Harry on their own. Both of them could swear that they had seen them holding hands as they walked together into the snowy path that led to Hogwarts.

"How are you doing Soph?" Harry brow was frowned in concern.

"I'm...holding on, I miss them so much"

"I know, I understand" His hand touched Sophie

"Your mother was my godmother, and my mother yours, you know?" Sophie's smile broadened at the memory of her mother. She remembered being a baby and seeing Lily's smiling face. "I didn't, you knew my parents?"

"I did, and I believe I had met you before as well"

"How do you remember this, you are only one month older than me?"

"Elephant memory I guess" Her mother said Sophie's ability to remember everything since a very young age was a gift. "I remember your mother smiling and caring me in her arms, she was beautiful, now that I notice you-"

"Have her eyes?" They laughed at his interruption "I get that a lot."

"You remind me of her at times" He had thought about it. Sophie was all he remembered his mother was. Kind, Sweet, beautiful, caring. He was fond of her. It was very easy to.

"Thank you, you remind me of my father as well, it's kind of expected that I remind you of your mother and you remind me of my father, don't you think?"

They where getting closer into the woods (a shortcut Harry usually took) as Sophie spoke.

"How's so?"

"Our parents became best friends because they shared the qualities we are now talking about, It's logical that we posses them as well, after all we are their children, right?"

As they laughed they heard a scream. It came from the forbidden forest. Neither Harry nor Sophie hesitated before barging into the woods with their wands out.

I believe fearlessness and compassion was a quality they shared as well.

"Depulso!" Harry flinched at the familiar voice. _Could it be?_

"Bombarda!" Sophie's spell hit the creature that was attacking them man making it return to wherever it had came from. "Are you okay?" Sophie asked at the noticeably injured man getting closer to him but never lowering her wand.

"Thank you" His breathing was heavy and he was bleeding.

"Harry come help me, I can fix his injuries but we have to take him to the infirmary" Sophie examined the man's body. He was attractive and had curly dark hair down to his shoulders; a mustache and beard where spilled with blood and so were his clothes.

"Harry? What's wrong?" As Sophie saw he wouldn't get closer to the man she went by his side. He seemed pale.

"Sirius?" His voice was quivery and his hand was shaking.


	9. Chapter 9

I TOOK MY LIBERTIES AND SET THE STORY ON THE CURRENT TIME, 2011. SNAPE, LUPIN AND SIRIUS ARE 35 YEARS OLD, SOPHIE, HARRY AND RON ARE 16, HERMIONE 17, FRED AND GEORGE 18.

CHAPTER 9

"Harry?" The man's voice was weak but joy was clear in it. He stood up and got closer to him and Sophie.

"Stay there!" Harry demanded. "This is impossible, I saw you die. You can't be here"

"I understand you my boy, but I am, It's me " One of his hands was grabbing his chest and the other was held out for Harry.

"I know what to do" Sophie hadn't meant to say it out loud; she was just talking to herself. When she looked up both men where looking at her. "Stay still, don't worry, it won't hurt. Revelatum aura!"

A white glow surrounded Sirius shocking him and Harry.

"He is telling the truth, if not his aura would be black" With that being said Harry ran into his godfather's arms.

Sophie had remembered that spell from her father's journal. If the person's aura didn't match his physical appearance (because of polyjuice potion or a spell) the aura would turn dark.

"Sirius!" The concern in Harry's voice woke Sophie from her trance. He had fainted and fallen to the ground and was moaning in pain.

"Let me see him" Mediwizardy had been part of Sophie's training so she knew exactly what to do.

After muttering a few words Sophie's hands were covered with a green glow that relieved Sirius's pain and surprised Harry. As the glow disappeared she took her wand and passed it over his wounds, making them close and heal. Sirius woke up relieved and stronger to find his face on Sophie's lap. As it was usual her face captivated him.

"I don't think we have met" He rose to his feet with Harry's help, consequently so did Sophie. "Sirius Black"

"Sophie Miller"

"You wouldn-" His question was interrupted by Harry's voice.

"We must get out of here as soon as possible, whatever attacked you won't stay away from us for long"

"You're right, let's go"

As the three of them got to the castle they heard few voices. It was only 7:30 but the sun had been down for a while and it was freezing.

Harry helped Sophie cast a disillusionment spell on Sirius and took him to Dumbledore's office as fast as he could.

Sophie handed Sirius a potion before entering Dumbledore's office making him better.

Dumbledore had been as surprised as Harry and Sophie and instantly summoned Remus knowing how glad he'd be with the news. He congratulated Sophie and Harry for their courage and granted them ten points, afterwards granted Sophie thirty points for her medical skills and for thinking during tough times.

Madame Pomfrey had checked on Sirius and said that there wasn't much for her to do as Sophie had already done it. "All that's left is sleep and eat" She had said.

Seconds later house a house elf appeared with a plate filled with food and a globet of water. Dumbledore sent the elf looking for Ron and Hermione as he thought they would like to know about Sirius as well.

Hermione hugged him and almost cried at his familiar face, and Ron had nearly fainted.

Neither one of them could believe it. They had both seen him die, and there he was, eating a turkey leg right in front of their noses.

Minutes later Remus appareated into the office and hugged his dear friend with teary eyes.After talking for a while Remus turned to his goddaughter. He was glad they had gotten there to take her before you-know-who tried to recruit her. She was the only family he had left and he wouldn't loose her.

"I didn't know you knew mediwizardy" Hermione said surprised to Sophie.

"My mother taught me, dough I'm still in training, Madame Pomfrey said that she would let me help her at times" After seeing what she had done with Sirius Madame Pomfrey knew that she had found the assistant she had being longing for a long time.

"You are Will and Lizzy's daughter" Sirius now stood by Sophie admiring her from head to toes.

"The one and only" she replied with a joyful smile, though it had sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Your parents where two of my greatest friends, I had never met anyone like them before." His eyes kept wondering through her perfect features.

All Sophie could reply with was her smile. It made him smile as well. Her smile usually had such effect on people; it was so warm and inviting that it was contagious.

"You have your mother's smile. It always made me smile as well."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth Jones Miller was gorgeous. Her eyes were bright green and her skin olive. She always had a constant glow and smile, just like Sophie, that made people levitate towards her. She was kind and caring.

Sophie had gotten her hazel green eyes and light brown curls from her father. He was a very handsome man. It was only rational that they would have had such a magnificent daughter.

"Sirius, I see you met Sophie" Remus set his arm protectively around his goddaughter as if warning him to stay away, though he knew he would never listen.

"I was just telling her about how much she remembered me of Lizzy" He was right. With what had happened the night Remus had found Sophie he hadn't been able to look at her properly. The last time he had seen her was four years ago, when she was just twelve. She was beautiful then but she was just a child. Now she had grown into a stunning young woman, just like her mother._ She is even prettier, _he thought.

"I've spoken to Molly, you are welcome to stay at the burrow for as long as you please, but she said that you will stay for the holidays and she wouldn't take a no for an answer." Dumbledore had stopped talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione and now was speaking to Sirius. "You are welcome to stay for the night and leave tomorrow morning if you can't appareate." He directed his gaze to Sophie and then Harry who was now by his Godfather's side. "I almost forget, would you mind telling me what you were doing in the forbidden forest at night?" He cocked his white brow in expectancy. "Due to the circumstance and that you didn't break your curfew I won't punish you. Now you four go to your common room and to bed. You'll have a long train ride home tomorrow"

They bid goodbye and left.

"You touch her and I'll make sure you get hit by a permanent stinging hex, are we clear?" Remus's voice was intense.

It was useless; he didn't hear a thing as he saw her hourglass figure fade away.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

She had everything she needed for the following three weeks in the burrow. Clothes: check, books: check, her father's journals: check, Christmas presents: check.

But still she found herself wandering around the castle as if she were missing something. Her bags where already on the train, so she was just carrying her messenger bag. She had to meet with her friends on the main hall at a quarter to nine. 9:25._ Shit! _As she was hurrying towards the main hall she realized where she was. The dungeons. _Double shit!_

She dreaded the thought of running into him, but also the thought of leaving without seeing him again.

As if he would have been summoned Sophie bumped into Snape as she passed his office.

"Is it so hard to walk that-" He changed his tone as he saw whom he was talking to. "Miss Miller, what are you doing her?" He sounded was startled and a hint of hope was barely perceptible in his voice.

"I-" His eyes never left hers, she had to look down so as to speak. _It was a __**mistake**__, he had said it, don't act like a silly schoolgirl, compose yourself! _"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to trouble you." Her eyes met his firmly.

"You didn't, it was my fault as well."

_Was he smiling? And had he just admitted it was his fault as well?_

"Will you be staying for the holidays?" _please say yes_

"No" She could see his face darken a little. "I'll be staying with the Weasley's, they had invited me over for the holidays" His face darkened completely.

"I'm sure Mr. Weasly is overjoyed" His voice was now plain.

As she laughed his smile returned.

"I must leave, the train will leave in a few minutes. Have a nice holiday sir" with that being said she gave him a peck on the cheek and left to the main hall to meet her friends.

"You too Sophie" His voice was barely perceptible as his fingers trailed the place where her soft lips had met his cold skin. A soft pink color invaded his face as he saw her walk away a little awestruck.

_Compose yourself Severus! You are acting like a stupid schoolboy!_

The train ride home passed very quickly. She had sat with Fred, George and Angelina. They were all really amusing. George and Angelina kissed most of the time as she was going to France for the holidays and wouldn't return two weeks after classes had resumed, and the idea of being away from each other for that long was unbearable to both of them.

As the smuchingfest occurred Sophie admired the landscape with Fred's arm around her. His body felt hot and strong. It was reassuring for her to be by his side, she felt safe with him, as if he would fight for her even if he couldn't win. She felt butterflies on her stomach as he whispered into her ear.

He could make her forget about everything that surrounded them, Voldemort, Hogwarts, even Snape.

As they spent more time together she begun liking him more and more. But her little run into with a certain teacher still turned her stomach upside down.

Mrs. Weasley welcomed Sophie, Harry and Hermione as if they were her own children. She was as sweet and thoughtful as she remembered, also as loud.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley how many time have I told you not to leave your things scattered on the floor! Specially when there are visits here!"

"Fred and George Weasley, for the last time I say, don't you dare trying any more of your pranks on poor Errol, you're getting the poor owl even clumsier"

Just thinking that the voice that was so warm most of the time could send chills down your spine at times.

When they got to the burrow Remus was already there with Tonks so as to introduce her to Sophie. It was no surprise to him that they got along really well as they both had the same sense of humor. Sirius was also there, watching a certain young lady a little too much for Remus's taste.

Sophie was sitting at the window bay sofa watching the snow fall. After dinner she had stayed until late talking with Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione on their bedroom. Hermione was sleeping on the mattress by Ron's bed and Sophie on the one between her and Ginny who slept on the one by Harry's, She couldn't help but to feel like the odd one out.

It was 10 A.M. and everyone but her and Molly where awake. Arthur had already left to work; Molly was on her bedroom knitting a scarf with an S on it. This year she had decided to knit hats to the boys and scarves to the girls with their initial on it as usual.

Sophie was sure that everybody was going to get up soon, after all they were still used to getting up at seven sharp.

A week had already past since she had last been on Hogwarts and couldn't help but to miss it a little, yet she was happy to be able to have breakfast after nine and with her pajamas still on. Tonight was Christmas eve and she couldn't help but to feel a little sad by not having her parents with her.

"Come with me" A husky voice startled Sophie. She turned around to find Fred's handsome face staring at her. He was dressed like Sophie, long pajamas, warm sweater, socks and Ugg boots.

She took his hand and went downstairs to get their coats and rain boots.

"How'd ya sleep?" His arm was around her, making her warm.

They had spent a lot of time together the past week, they would hug, take hands, walk together.

"Good, the room is a little over crowded so we keep warm" It was true, the room was meant for two, three people as much, and yet there where five of them sleeping there. She was glad neither Ginny nor Hermione moved or kicked on their sleep.

His laugh was tender and catching.

"I've been, um, wanting to make you a question for a while" He scratched the back of his neck as he usually did when nervous. "Well, ever since you walked into the kitchen for the first the first time."

Sophie couldn't help but to smile at how cute he looked when he got nervous.

"Would you, um, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

His eyes were filled with expectation.

"I would love to" She liked him a lot; he was sweet and kind and funny and very attractive to her. She hadn't had much experience with boys as she had been home schooled, but she was glad he would be her first boyfriend, and consequently, her first kiss.

Both of their smiles broadened. His hands went from her shoulders to her hips, getting her closer to him. Her eyes were filled with anticipation and so were his. He gently kissed her on the lips. They could feel each other's smile. Their kissed lasted a minute.

They returned to the house hand in hand to find everyone eating at the breakfast table. Remus, Tonks and Sirius were coming to dinner tonight due to Christmas Eve as well as many other Order members.

"Oh dear! I'm so happy" Molly hugged Sophie thrilled. The hands and the smile on their faces must have given them away.

"Finally" Fred rolled his eyes and said with a piece of toast on his mouth.

_Severus,_

_We would love if you could join us tonight for Christmas Eve for dinner._

_You know where to come. The celebration should start at six PM._

_I sincerely hope you can make it this year._

_Love, _

_Molly Weasley._

It was a quarter to eight and Severus couldn't stop thinking about the letter he had received from Molly. He was pacing back and forth.

_She'll be there. It's been a week. I must see her. God Severus how can you be so weak! She is probably better off without you. I'll go, I must socialize with other members of the order! Socialize? God._

"Sophie dear would you mind getting the door?" Molly said from the kitchen where the golden trio stood with Ginny and the twins who where helping her set the table.

Sirius sat by Remus and Tonks and would goggle her from time to time. Few other members of the order were there. Alastor Moody was talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Bill Weasly sat by his fiancée Fleur and was listening to a discussion between his brother Charlie and Hagrid about dragons.

She couldn't help but to drop her jaw a little when she saw who stood at the door.

"Professor Snape" Her voice trembled a little and her cheeks blushed. He found it cute. "Please do come in"

"Thank you" He knew she would be there but he hadn't thought she would be the one to receive him. He didn't wanted to admit it but he had missed her. Her voice, her smile, the sight of her, her smell of orchids and cherries.

She couldn't help but to look at him as he walked away, she had missed his voice and the way he imposed himself as he walked, the grace he had. _Did he come because I was here? No, it's impossible, he wouldn't remember, besides I'm with Fred now, it wouldn't matter._


	11. Chapter 11

"I still can't believe _he_ is part of the order" Ron's voice had a bitterness that was unusual of him.

Ron was still in the kitchen helping Sophie and Hermione to "finish" the dessert, which apparently it meant to eat all the frosting to him, while Ginny and Harry set the table.

"What?" _Is he serious? _Was all Sophie could think.

"You didn't know Snape was part of the order?" Hermione didn't sound as resentful for having their DADA and Potions teacher in the order.

"Nope, not at all"

She couldn't help but to glance over her shoulder to see him. He met her gaze and she could feel her cheeks blushing as she saw his lips twitching into a small smile.

"Dinner is ready!" Molly's cheerful voice made Sophie direct her glance at the small red headed woman.

Still Snape's eyes lingered on her for a little longer.

Dinner had been delicious. Molly had really outdone herself, and Sophie and Hermione couldn't help but to feel a little proud as everyone said how delicious the dessert had been. Sophie didn't know how to face Sirius's, Fred's and of course Snape's gazes without blushing so she had decided to distract herself talking to Hagrid about Joberknolls and Hippogriffs which obviously led to Hagrid telling her all about Buckbeak and how happy he was in his new home and that one day he would take her along with Harry Ron and Hermione to visit him.

After Dinner some sat on the living room, some at the kitchen, but Sophie was on the patio, thinking about her parents and crying a little.

"Mind if I sit?" Sirius stood one rung higher than where Sophie was sitting.

She shook her head in response for him to sit and dried her tears with the back of her hand.

"I though you might want to have this" As Sophie opened the folded photograph Sirius handed her she couldn't help but to smile. It was a picture of her mother when she was Sophie's age. She was laughing and smiling. She really missed her laughter.

"Thank you, sure don't you want to keep it though?"

"Nah, you can keep it."

"Thank you Sirius" She smiled fondly at him. She was glad her parents had had so many good friends; they were all so good to her.

"I fell in love with your mother as soon as she spoke to me on the Hogwarts express "Your mother was the only one who could set me straight you know? She always scorned me when I messed with someone." His eyes met hers. "At times she would hex me until I learned my lesson." They both laughed at the memory. "Also she was the only person I knew that could make me grin like a fool whenever she laughed or smile, until I saw you." Sophie and Sirius smiled as her cheeks turned red. "You are a lot like her, I can see that, you are a lot like your father as well." His voice was soft and peaceful as he remembered the good times with his friend, when they were all alive. He couldn't help but to wonder what if they were still alive. What if James and Lily wouldn't have been murdered sixteen years ago, or Will and Lizzy a couple of months ago as well. So as to deviate himself from crying he stared at the picture.

"She only had eyes for your father, though. He deserved her more than I did, he never messed with anyone, he even defended those who we bothered." Melancholy and regret were evident in his voice.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your self, what happened in the past stays in the past, besides I could hex you if you go back to your old habits if you like."

Sirius and Sophie laughed their eyes met again.

"Thank you, I'll consider your offer."

"I think we should get in side, it's getting colder." Sophie could feel her cheeks freezing.

"I'll be behind you in a minute" As he saw her getting inside he called her name, he had to asked her. He spoke as she turned around. "Did she think I was guilty or innocent? When I was framed and went to Azkaban?" He was nervous, he needed to know.

"They both knew you were innocent" Sophie could see him smile. "So did I"

"Thank you"

She smiled in return and went back inside.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as she returned inside she was caught of guard by someone hugging her possessively from behind.

"Hello there"

"I missed you" Fred's voice made her heart soften. Sophie only smiled in return. "How are you?" She knew what he was talking about; everyone had been really thoughtful about her situation.

"I'm great, thank you for asking" She wasn't _great _but she didn't want to talk about it either, so lying was the safest option.

From the other side of the room Severus was watching her every move. _First Weasly and now Black as well, god I hate to admit it but I'm jealous of them! How low have I sunk? For Merlin's sake. _

As if he would have summoned her Sophie begun walking towards him. He could have almost kissed Molly for calling her son to the kitchen. Arthur was talking to him and Remus about a muggle artifact that amazed him.

"Ah Sophie! You spent a lot of time in muggle London didn't you?" Arthur called after her as she passed by him. Hermione was on the other room with Harry and Ron, so Sophie was who knew the best about muggle's in the room.

"Yes I did" Sophie laughed a little.

"How do they call those things where they keep all the information stored? They have them on their offices and they used them to play as well" Arthur's voice was truthfully curious.

"I believe you're talking about computers"

"AH! That's it, computers! Do you happen to know how they work dear? If so would you explain us?" Snape's face on Arthur's excitement made Sophie smile.

"Sure, well there are laptops, which are portable and you can take them wherever you want, but you must charge them, and there are regular computers which are much bigger and are composed by the screen, the keyboard, mouse and the CPU" Sophie could remember being on Aria's house in London playing games on the computer. "Oh, and there is the internet, which is a worldwide system of computer networks in which users at any one computer can get information from any other computer and sometimes talk directly to users at other computers. Muggle's usually use information from there instead than books as it is faster."

"Cleaver muggles, did you use the internet when you went to school there?" Arthur was more than bewildered.

"I went to cyber cafes, where you can pay for using a computer or used the computer of a friend, there was no use buying one as there is no reception in the wizarding world." She was glad she could answer Arthur's questions after he and his family had helped her so much.

"You went to a muggle school?" Snape was curious about her.

"I did, I went to a muggle school in the morning from age 6-13 during the morning and had lessons on magic during the afternoon, though I still read a few books on muggle subjects."

"Which was your favorite subject?" He was tempted to touch her due to their proximity.

"I liked history and literature but chemistry was my favorite, it helped me a lot in potions"

"It was mine as well, though I believe there must have been many other discoveries since I was eleven " Snape wasn't surprised by her answer, though he wondered what else they had in common.

"If you like you could borrow any of my chemistry books"

" Thank you,I'd appreciate it"

As their eyes met a smile went noticeable in both of their faces.

"Sophie may I speak to you?" Remus whispered into Sophie's ear. She nodded in response and entered Arthur's office.

Severus couldn't help but to feel a little depressed at her departure.

"Don't worry I won't ask you how you are doing" Sophie smiled at the way her godfather knew her.

At times she felt he was the only one who understood her. He used to be her only friend in the wizarding world. She remembered the time in which he had appareated with her in Paris for her twelfth birthday and taken her to visit the Eiffel tower and the Louvre.

It was one of her favorite memories.

"Soph, I know you are turning 17 in a couple of months and the house well, it will be yours legally, the question is would you like to keep it or does it bring bad memories to you?"

"Of course it does, but I have more pleasant memories than bad in that house, besides I know how much my parents loved it."

"Then I will keep it in shape for you to return during the summer break, you're welcome to stay with me and Tonks if you like though"

"Thanks Remus, I've missed you" She hugged her godfather; she hadn't seen him in almost five years.

"So have I sweetie"

"Then why did you stop visiting me?" She wasn't angry just curious.

"I thought I was protecting you, I didn't want to risk being followed and Voldemort finding you." He now had his arms on her shoulders. "That's why your parents went to order meetings only once or twice maximum a year, we thought we could avoid him at least for a while."

"You were buying me time" Her melancholic tone matched Remus's.

"Let's return to the party." He led her back to the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The holiday's passed very quickly.

Christmas celebration had been wonderful as well New Year's, though _he _hadn't been there.

Fred taught Sophie some Quiditch moves and ran a few races on their brooms. To everyone's surprise Sophie won every race. Perhaps she wasn't a Quiditch player, but she definitely loved to fly. Whenever she was doing it she forgot about everything that surrounded her, it was just the wind, the broom and her. Sophie's dad had bought her a nimbus 100 when she was just nine years old. Lizzy Miller hadn't been too pleased with the idea but she trusted her husband...and his mediwizard skills, just in case.

Sophie and Hermione discovered that they also shared a passion for the theater. Hermione's parents had taken her to almost every play that showcased in any theatre near London, so had Sophie's. The promised that they would go to see a play whenever they returned to London.

The train ride to Hogwarts made Ron and the twins sad, but Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Sophie were glad to be back, though they were not so glad about waking up at 6-7am. After almost a month of waking up at half past ten it was hard. Breakfast was as delicious as they could remember, though they were still sleepy so their taste buds weren't too reliable.

Sophie couldn't avoid smiling when she saw professor Snape strutting across the DADA's classroom, and she could either swear she was crazy or he had smiled at her for a micro-second.

January, February and March went by in a blink and Easter holidays where only one day away. The Weasley's went to the burrow, Harry staid with Sirius and Hermione with her parents, though Remus and Molly Weasley had both asked her to stay with them Sophie decided to stay in the castle as Madame Pomfrey was training her to become a mediwitch. She had been assisting her after class an on the weekends, after Quiditch matches or dueling lessons were the most agitated hours. Some kids were really brutal.

After seeing her friends and her boyfriend depart she felt a little blue, Gryffindor tower was empty except for her and so was the castle except for a few exceptions and the teachers.

On her first day alone at Hogwarts she had decided to take a book to the lake and just stay there until she had to report to Poppy. She had morning sessions from ten till one and then from seven till nine, where she would eat dinner with Poppy afterwards. It was half past six and she had to go to the infirmary in an hour when a house elf went looking for her like crazy saying that Madam Pomfrey needed her. He said it was an emergency so she ran towards the infirmary to find Snape bleeding, bruised and unconscious. His state was almost critical and Poppy looked hysterical.

"Sophie, thank god you are here dear, I need to go get Wound-Healing Potion, Blood-Replenishing Potion and some Bruise removal paste, would you mind healing some his injuries while I'm gone?"

"Sure." She was still in shock; she would have never wanted to see him like that.

She disinfected and closed his worst wounds stopping the internal bleeding and gave him a potion to reduce his fever and his pain.

Few minutes later Madame Pomfrey came back with the potions and the paste and gave to and applied them on the professor. She had asked Sophie to monitor him for the night as she was younger and was her peer in skill. She couldn't say no to her mentor.

She had dinner by his side and remained there cuddling in the couch reading Pride and Prejudice by her favorite muggle author of all times Jane Austen. She couldn't help but to feel a little related to Elizabeth and her leading man issues.

All of a sudden Severus begun shaking, making her leap from her seat and get the Fever-purging potion. A second later she was by his side holding his head up with one hand and making him drink the potion with the other.

As he stopped shivering he opened his eyes to see her face only inches away.

"Sophie?" Hid voice was a barely audible whisper as he took the hand that was on his cheek with the empty vial.

"I'm here, you're at the infirmary, you are safe now." When her hazel eyes met his coal one's he relaxed. His eyes closed but he didn't let go of her hand for the rest of the night.

He slept during the whole night with no trouble while Sophie woke up every two hours to check on him. Every time she examined him she noticed how big his hand was in comparison to hers.

When sunlight begun filtering through the window Severus finally woke up to see that it was already half past eleven. As he turned to one side to get the glass of water that was on the nightstand he saw Sophie on a couch next to his bed, holding his hand. He remembered how she had taken care of him the night before and how she had reassured him. A smile became noticeable on his pale face when he saw how peaceful she looked asleep and how she squised gently his hand every now and then. As he saw her opening her eyes he closed his pretending to be asleep.

When she woke up Sophie noticed that he hadn't let go of her hand. She smiled.

"I see you have been talking good care of our potions master, haven't you Sophie?" In response to Albus's bright voice Sophie let go of Snape's hand a little startled. "How are you feeling my friend?" Realizing that her headmaster wasn't talking to her she looked at the man she had been accompanying all night long.

"I've been better but I've also been worst." His voice was as good as knew, that made Sophie smile. But his statement made her worry. It was obvious to her that those wounds had been caused by the cruciatus curse, _how could he have been worse?_

"Aren't you _glad_ Sophie decided to stay through the holiday's?" Severus didn't appreciate Albus's playful tone and double meaning. But she _had _saved him alongside with Madame Pomfrey, she was as skillful as Poppy, or probably even more, he wasn't quite sure about that yet, but she definitely was younger and more agile. She had taken care of him and stayed with him during the entire night. He was grateful, for more than just her mediwitch's skills and they were alone so, why not thank her?

"I am, thank you for healing me and staying all night Miss Miller, I appreciate it." He was looking straight into her eyes, he saw her blush a little at his statement, he loved having such effect on her.

"No problem sir." She answered him with a smile.

"I'm sure you both must be starving, I'll send a tray for both of you, stay here" Snape could picture Albus mischievous smile as he walked away to the hall.

"Drink this" Sophie had a small vial on her hand and she was giving it to him. He took it and smelled it making a distasteful face. "If it helps whenever I had to drink it I held my breath so as not to feel it's taste." He did as told and almost didn't felt it's disgusting taste, Sophie had a glass on water for him to wash away the remains of the potion.

"Why would you have had to drink a Strengthening potion before?" He seemed concerned.

"I took dueling classes with a rather extravagant teacher when I was little, and he didn't believe in mercy not even in the case of an eight year old" His face became more tense at her explanation. She let out a small laugh due to his expression. "So when I came home after class my mom gave me the potion"

"What happened to your teacher?"

"He quit after the first year." Sophie smiled knowingly and then met his eyes, they were filled with confusion. "Apparently he didn't enjoy being beaten by an eight year old girl." And with that a rather unusual thing for anyone who had ever met Snape happened. He laughed at her story. She chimed in after a second.


	14. Chapter 14

So sorry for the delay I was working on a little book of my own, promise it won't happen again. Please review.

CHAPTER 14

_I can't believe I'm having an infatuation with a student, specially __**that **__student. I wouldn't mean nothing but trouble, more trouble to her. But still when she looks at me I don't see hatred or dislike, as with many other students, no, I see kindness and sympathy, even joy. You're crazy Severus, you are just a stupid old man smitten by a beautiful, smart and extremely promising young witch, who is your student you pervert!_

Snape's line of thought was derailed by a knock on the door. He sat down on his desk as he had been stalking through his private office as he did whenever he needed to think. He took the stack of papers he had to correct so as to look busy.

"Come in."

As soon as Sophie heard his voice she couldn't help but to flutter a little.

_Compose your self! You are acting like a silly schoolgirl, you are here for one reason and one only so don't act like a silly girl with a crush on her teacher._

"Sorry to bother you professor, I'm here for the check up"

As soon as he heard the sound of her voice he looked up to find her standing at the threshold. It was nine thirty already, it was past her curfew even for the holidays. Pomfrey had her learning during the day and practicing during the night.

After Professor Snape had been dismissed from the infirmary Madame Pomfrey believed that Sophie should do the check ups on him as it would be "Excellent practice for an exceedingly promising medi-witch". Neither Sophie nor Snape stood any rejection, though actually they couldn't. Poppy Pomfrey could be a rather scary woman when she wanted to.

"It's okay, do proceed" He was now standing in front of her. She tied her wild curls on a ponytail and took off her coat. "Let me get that for you" He said while laying her coat on his chair.

"Thanks, um, please take off your shirt." She tried to sound as professional as ever but couldn't help to blush a little. She hoped he wouldn't pick up on that. He did, he thought it was cute.

"Sure" he said while unbuttoning his shirt.

He was wearing black trousers and a black button down shirt. As he was on "vacations" technically and was on his chambers he didn't feel the need to dress up.

Sophie was surprised to find a rather strong chest. His muscles were defined both in his chest and abdomen as in the arms. He had scars from the other night. There were small cuts in his forearms and deep cuts across his ribcage and back.

Voldemort had strange ways of entertainment. That night they were using the cruciatus and sectumsempra spell on a muggle born Bellatrix had collected for him. Every death eater in the place was laughing and rejoicing at the blood and pain of the poor man lying on the floor. Severus usually could fake amusement and satisfaction, but this time he hadn't been that convincing, so the dark lord had decided Snape would be the object of his amusement instead.

Her hands were warm on his skin. Her touch was firm yet gentle. Snape saw how her face lit when she was healing, he new that was her vocation. He wondered whether he looked like that when he was fixing a potion. She moved from the scrapes on his arms to the ones on his abs, his chest, and finally the one he had on his shoulder, inches away from his neck.

Their faces where so close he could feel her breathing. He admired her face as she fixed his arm. Her skin was flawless, he couldn't help to think whether it was as smooth as it seemed. She was still focused on his shoulder and his eyes wondered to her lips. They were moving as she chanted an incantation that soothed his pain and covered the mark. They made him remember a phrase by a muggle playwright "The roses in thy lips and cheeks shall fade to paly ashes" As he felt his wound closing she looked at him. Their eyes locked and she was still holding his shoulder. He could smell the scent of cherries and wild flowers from her shampoo. He wanted to kiss her, and she was hoping he would.

As she was thinking about kissing him if he didn't do it soon, something came to her mind, _someone_ actually. _Fred._ She was with him now, she couldn't do that to him, no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't, so she broke eye contact and remembered why she was there, though she didn't move away.

"This might hurt a little." She smiled at his puzzled expression and begun muttering an incantation. Her hand became surrounded by a green glow and he begun feeling the pain she was talking about. The cut had been very deep and the gash rather large, but as soon as the pain begun he saw his injury disappear.

"I must speed up the rate of growth of the cells so as to regenerate the tissue that was damaged during the attack so as to avoid bigger issues on the future." She decided to talk to him so as to distract him. She new it was a painful process but it was very effective as well. She felt when the nerves had been repaired so she took her hand away. "Well I guess I'm done here then." As she was getting up she recalled that she had something on her bag for him. "This is for you" Se said while handing him a chemistry book. It was college level.

"Thank you" He was confused by her generosity. Severus knew he had hurt her when he had told her everything had been a mistake, yet she still was gentle and considerate with him. She hadn't shown disgust or tediousness when she was told she had to do his check ups, nor when she had had to stay with him through the entire night, Sophie had even held his hand.

"Oh and sir" She had reached the threshold of the door while he had been emerged with his thoughts.

"Yes?" There was hope in his voice, something quite rare when he spoke to someone else, but now usual when he spoke to her.

"Please be careful, I don't want to see you in that state any time soon."

She had left him stiff. _She cares about me? Me above all?. Open your mouth, say something._ But before he could open his mouth she smiled at him and bid him goodbye._ Severus Snape you are an idiot! Why on earth didn't you tell her it hadn't been a mistake? Why didn't you kiss her? Nothing! You did absolutely nothing!_


	15. Chapter 15

Hope you like it :)

CHAPTER 15

Severus couldn't stop thinking about Sophie nor Sophie could stop thinking about him. The remains of the school year were tortuous.

She would know when he looked at her during class and she would look back at him. Their eyes would meet whenever they where on the same room and the sound of each other's voice made their ears twitch and their lips smile.

Sophie hadn't had to do another check up ever since the night she had felt like kissing him, but she still had had a few other occlumency and legilemency lessons. She had grown fond of both of the arts and quite talented at them as well.

He looked forwards towards their moments of intimacy, but even though he said to himself that he would tell her how he felt every time they met, he would just chicken out.

Sophie's birthday was the last day of school as well, which meant it was the same day of the graduation party, to which she had to attend as Fred's date.

She had looked forwards towards her birthday ever since she was a little girl. She would count the days for _the _day to come. But this year she wasn't so enthusiastic about it. She no longer had the only two people she always celebrated her birthday with, nor the two people who seemed even more excited than her on said day.

Harry and Ron had give her a Bertie Bott's every flavor beans bag that contained1000 beans of her favorite flavors Blueberry, Marshmallow and Lemon drop and Hermione and Ginny had given her a copy of Sense and Sensibility, which happened to be written by her favorite author. She was overwhelmed by the fact that they had remembered her tastes that well.

George had given her an artifact of his own invention of his, an extendable ear. She though it would be really useful and appreciated the sentiment.

Fred had given her a bracelet with a white fox's pendant, which happened to be her patronus, though no one knew it was her animagus shape as well. She had absolutely loved it and had worn it for Prom.

She had transformed one of her old dresses into a stylish black Dior she had seen on a Vogue edition. She though that perhaps she could use her transfiguration skills on something useful as she wasn't having much practice lately. Hermione and Ginny followed her lead.

The party had been wonderful and she had had a great time. Those who graduated left the school on the same boats they entered on their first year after the ceremony, for which she had bid goodbye to Fred from the dock along with his friends and family.

Obviously Molly asked her to stay at the burrow but she said she had to get some things sorted at her house first. Molly wasn't glad but she accepted it, after all she had no choice, in the wizarding world Sophie was now of age.

When she got to her room to pack she found a box with a letter on it.

_Happy Birthday Sophie, I hope you enjoy it._

She would have recognized his handwriting everywhere. Knowing from whom it was made her grow more impatient at the time of opening it.

It was a heart pendant on a silver chain. It had beautiful drawings and seemed rather expensive, though what shocked her the most was what she had found inside. The pendant was actually a reliquary, and inside it held a picture of her parents, smiling at each other on their Hogwarts uniform, she assumed they were only one year older that her at the moment. It had been the most beautiful and thoughtful gift anyone had ever given to her, she had to find him.

She didn't realize she was still wearing her dress and heels until she almost tripped wit it as she got to his quarters at the dungeons.

She knocked on the door but no one answered, so she ventured in. Of course he wasn't there.

She felt stupid as hell as was returning to her room. _What where you thinking? What would you have said? Hi, I hope you don't mind I let myself in, I just wanted to thank you for your gift?I think I like you as something more than my teacher? And then what? what if it wasn't his handwriting and you just imagined it because it is what you wanted? Think of it why would __**he **__give __**you**__ such present? Stupid, Stupid girl! You have a boyfriend remember?_

He was all she could think of on the ride back home. She still had his necklace on and was eating her bag of beans. She sat by Hermione who was reading and in front of Harry and Ron. Harry was asleep and Hermione didn't feel very well so only Ron ate some beans with her, apparently her favourites where his as well.

Fred had been waiting for her at the terminal and accompanied her home. She had arranged to meet with Ron, Harry and Hermione at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley and then left.

She appareted with Fred at her house, her bags arrived a few seconds afterwards.

Fred seemed concerned, as if he had to say something that was hard for him. He did.

"So how was your trip?" He was smiling but it wasn't his usual smile.

"It was okay I guess, are you alright?"

"Not quite, I have something to tell you"

"Go ahead" She was starting to get worried.

"I… I don't think it will be fair for either of us to stay together while you are at Hogwarts and I'm here." He was pretty sure he loved Sophie, but he was just eighteen and he had never cared for long- distance relationships.

"Okay, if that's what you want" She looked downward. "We could still be friends though, right?" She wasn't sad, she was just surprised.

"Of course" He grabbed her by the shoulders "Besides my mother would slaughter me if I was the reason you didn't come to the burrow" They both smiled at each other.

"Okay then" She put out her hand for him to shake. "Friends?"

"Friends" He shook her hand. "I think I'll better go, it was a long trip after all and you must be tired." He was tempted to kiss her and make everything he had just said go away, but he didn't. He kissed her on the cheek and left.

_Is it that bad that I'm not sad at all? Am I crazy or have I no feelings? I'm supposed to be heart-broken, but I'm just surprise and…relieved. God, something is definitely wrong with me._

She had arrived an hour before noon and had gone straight to bed after taking a shower. She woke up three hours later because of the doorbell. She was so groggy that she went downstairs and opened the door in he PJ's, which consisted of short-shorts and a spaghetti-striped shirt as it was summer already.

She was surprised to find Remus with a black dog she recognized to be an animagus. The dog's eyes widened at her clothing, or lack off it.

"Remus what a pleasant surprise, come on in" They both entered the house. Remus remembered the reason why he had last been in that living room. Sirius remained by Sophie's side trying to take advantage that perhaps she didn't know what or who he was. She scratched behind his ears making him move his tail. "You can change in that room if you want Sirius" Both the dog and Remus were surprised that she could identify an animagus. Remus laughed and Sirius went to the other room.

"Happy late birthday dear" He hugged his goddaughter. "I would have sent you a gift but as I knew you arrived today I didn't saw the point" He said while giving her a small box. She really was getting a lot of jewellery lately. "You shouldn't have bothered" It was a silver charm bracelet. It had a heart, a swan, which she knew was her mother's animagus form, a clover and a leopard, her father's animagus shape. "Your parents told me to keep it safe and give it to you on your birthday if they couldn't give it to you themselves" Her first reaction was to hug her godfather with all her strength. After almost suffocating him she let go.

She still was wearing the bracelet Fred had given her. She took of the White fox charm from the leather strip and put it on the silver bracelet.

"It's a lovely pendant, who gave it to you?" Sirius observed as he joined the seen.

"Fred did" She was surprised that she didn't sound the least melancholic.

"How are things with him by the way?" Remus asked.

"Um, he broke up with me today, but we are still friends" She smiled reassuringly, she knew how overprotective Remus was with her.

"Did he now" Sirius said mischievously on a voice that only Remus could hear, making him punch Sirius slightly so Sophie wouldn't notice.

"Are you okay?"

"As good as new, weird isn't it?" She didn't realize she was still on her pyjamas until she saw Sirius stare. "Oh god, I think I should change, I'll be right back, make your selves at home" Her face was red as she climbed upstairs.

"Don't mind me" Sirius said again in the same voice he had before.

"Behave or I swear I'll hex you until you do"

Minutes later Sophie went back downstairs with dark jeans and a grey knitted tank top, after all it was still hot.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked trying to be a good hostess.

They talked for about three hours and a half, she loved her godfather and she really liked Sirius, though she would blush whenever he flirted, obviously he did so when Remus left the room.

She knew why Remus had remained there, she enjoyed his company and she was sure he enjoyed hers as well, but she knew why he didn't want to leave.

"You don't want me to stay alone for the night do you?"

"Why would you-" She cocked her eyebrow at him. "Is it that obvious?" She smiled in return "No, of course I don't."

"I've got a solution" Remus side-glanced his friend in a threatening way and Sophie just laughed. "I really do" He said on a serious tone. "Why don't you stay with me, I have plenty of room and Harry will be staying with me as well" He said the second half of the phrase to Remus so as to reassure him.

"Thank you Sirius, but you do know that I will eventually live here on my own right?"

"You must understand my concern Sophie" Remus had now taken her hand.

"I do, and I appreciate immensely your concern, but I'm far from being defenceless and you know it" He knew she was an excellent witch and duellist, but so were most death eaters. "As soon as I got here I casted a protective spell on the house, it's impenetrable and only answers to my wand"

"Sophie, you are my only family left"

"Fine, I'll go with Sirius but only for tonight, I want to sleep in my bed tomorrow night" Though technically she had slept there five hours ago. "Okay?"

"Okay, you know I would ask you to stay but it's not a good night for me" She knew exactly what he meant, for which she took a small box of about twenty vials out of a cupboard and gave it to him.

"I know my dad used to brew them for you and that the reserve he last gave you must be running out so I brew this for you."

"Thank you" He was running out of them, he had only one vial left.

"Anytime, now if you may excuse me I have to pack, again" Remus and Sirius laughed at her annoyance. She wondered whether she should just leave her clothes packed.

When Remus was sure Sophie had entered her room he turned to Sirius.

"I swear I'm serious about hexing you to 2050 if you even touch a hair on her precious little head" He doubted his friend's self-control when it regarded women.

"I know you are."

They arrived at Grimmauld place ten minutes before Harry did.

"Sorry I'm stalking you" She said to him when he entered the room and they begun laughing.

"I couldn't have wished for a more appalling stalker" They laughed again.

After dinner the remained talking about quiditch and compared the Chudley Cannons with the Wimbourne Wasps. Then they went through Sophie's break-up with Fred and finally they hit a theme that unnerved her.

"So how where your Occlumency lessons with Snape" She could sense the hatred he felt while speaking his name.

"They where great actually, why had yours been bad?"

"The worst lesson I could have ever had, helpful but demeaning" He hated the things he had said about his dad.

"You do hate Snape don't you?" She was sad to know that one of her best friends hated her, um, what's the word, infatuation? Fixation? _Love_?

"It's just that he hates me as well, he hated my father so he hates me, he hates everyone of is students, specially Gryffindor's, except his precious little Slytherin's"

It wasn't true, at all. He didn't _hate _Harry, he didn't like most of "his Slytherin's", he though most of them were nerve-less vicious little rats and he was far from hating Sophie, who was as Gryffindor as they come. Everything was just part of his act, he had to pretend to have preferences with the Slytherin's and hate the Gryffindor's as to make the Dark lord happy.

"Oh, you're probably right" With that she changed the subject and they both went to sleep.

Sophie woke up at a forest. It was daytime and she was by a pond, she could identify Harry's figure from the distance. He was lying on the opposite of the lake. He saw her the same time she had seen him.

"This isn't a regular dream isn't it?" She asked Harry when she was by his side.

"I don't think so, take your wand out" He was gripping his firmly already.

"You won't be needing that son" Harry froze at the voice of his father.

"Neither will you honey, put it down" She responded in the same way towards her mother's voice.

Both Sophie and Harry's parents where standing in front of them, they could see the, they could hear them, and they proved they could touch them as they ran to the arms of their parents.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" Sophie was concerned. She knew this kind of dreams weren't common on wizards, and she knew they didn't occur unless something big was happening.

"We came to warn you both Sophie" Her godmother said. "Dark times are coming and you two must be extremely careful. You posses remarkable power, and as you grow your powers will respectively, but so will his. He is getting closer and closer and you must be sure he doesn't get to you, neither of you."

"What would happen if he did?" Sophie asked terrified. Her voice was as little as the one of a mouse.

"It would be the end of the wizarding world as you know it, and it would also imply horrible changes of the muggle world" She had missed her father's voice, it was warm and strong, it felt as a hug.

"Why?" Harry could only mutter that.

"Because if he is able to control either of you there is nothing that could stop him, that's why you must get to him and kill him, he only knows that Harry can kill him, but he doesn't know you can as well, he is just aware of your powers, not of your prophecy."

"How come?" Sophie asked.

"Because only Harry's prophecy got to him, somehow yours wasn't predicted, and he became so involved with Harry's that he had no idea another child of those characteristics was going to be born."

"How can we kill him?" Harry asked. But as soon as his mother opened her mouth they felt as if the earth was shaking. Darkness filled the Forrest and the lake froze. Their parents begun disappearing and where obviously in pain, they had their wands out.

"Wake up" Sophie's mother screamed in pain. "Now!"

Both managed to do so in time as they could hear _him _screaming in frustration. They where glad that had happened as it meant that he hadn't been able to enter their minds on time so as to hear what their parents had just told them.

"Was that for real?" Sophie asked Harry while she whipped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Yes" Harry was glad he wasn't alone on the task of murdering Voldemort, but still he wished they would have been able to hear how they could. "Should we tell this to anyone?" Sophie could tell from Harry's voice that he was in the same state as her.

"I honestly don't know" She really didn't.

Neither of them could fall asleep again so they just waited in silence until the sun rose. The had sent an owl to Ron and Hermione to ask them to come to Grimmauld place first as they had both decided to tell them.

"Harry?" It was now noon and their friends would arrive in just a few minutes so they had both changed.

"Yes?" Both of them sounded a little more cheerful than how they had when they spoke last in the early morning.

"We will make it, I know we can, I don't know how, but we will, we are not alone" She said reassuring him.

"I know, it's kind of funny if we were just regular teenagers in London we would just be worrying about getting in the right universities and not getting arrested."

"Yup, hilarious" She said sarcastically, making him laugh. She began laughing as well.

Ron and Hermione could hardly believe what they were listening. Their eyes where wide and their mouths agape.

"So…" Ron said vaguely "Um, what are you going to do?"

"It beats the hell out of me" Harry said. Sophie nodded.

"Are you going to tell anyone else?" asked Hermione.

"We don't know, we wanted to see what you think" She said.

"Don't" Hermione sounded determined. Harry, Ron and Sophie looked at her quizzically. "If your parents didn't told anyone in the order about this I don't think you should," She said to Sophie "I think they kept it a secret for a reason"

"I agree, but how do we get the answers? As far as I know how to kill the most evil wizard in the history isn't in a book" Harry agreed with Hermione but she had no clue about how to defeat Voldemort, and as far as she knew neither did Sophie.

"Yes it is" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her even more quizzically "the same way you kill any wizard" The three of them got the idea.

"You think it will be as simple as that?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I never said it would be easy, Voldemort and his people are strong, but so are we. We are not alone, it's not just the four of us, there is the order, and I'm sure that there are plenty of witches and wizards that would fight against him" Sophie was sure of it. She knew it would be all right, there would be consequences, and it definitely wouldn't be nice, it would probably be hell actually, but she knew they could make it.

"She is right" Ron said cheerfully. "Besides, I don't think this will happen overnight, I think we still have time, don't you?" Hermione and Harry nodded. "Alright then" He stood up from the bed in one joyful jump with a smile on his face. "I'm really craving for a peanut butter and chocolate fudge sundae, who wants to join me?"

"I do" Hermione said as she took Ron's hand and got up.

"Me too" Said Harry

"Me three" Sophie said gleefully, thank god for Ron's cheerful nature, and constant hunger. She sent her bag to her house before leaving and thanked Sirius for his hospitality. She was craving a peanut butter and chocolate fudge sundae as well.

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour made her smile. She loved the smell of sugar and the cold of the ice cream fridge was filling the room, which pleased everyone there as it was very hot outside.

They spent about two hours in the Parlor talking about anything. Ron had asked Sophie whether she wanted him to punch his brother. She was flattered but had to turn the offer down.

"No wonder my mom was yelling "You stupid reckless boy! Why? You are crazy!"" Everyone begun laughing so hard that their stomachs almost hurt.

"God, I love your mom" Sophie's face was red and her stomach did hurt from laughing. As they had finished they walked towards the exit.

"You'll still come next week to the burrow right?" Hermione asked her.

"Of course, we agreed to remain friends, besides I don't think it will be that awkward, do you?" Hermione exchanged a look with Harry and Ron.

"Nah" they all said at the same time. They began laughing manically again.

"See you on Monday" She said while getting away from her friends and directed herself towards Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, she needed some ingredients to brew a few potions in her father's notebook that she wanted to try. Besides she needed to do something so as to get what had happened last night out of her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

I believe this is what most of you have been waiting for, hope you enjoy it :C)

CHAPTER 17

He had chosen all the supplies he needed for at least the next two months so he went straight to the cash registrar.

His heart almost skipped a beat when he heard the voice he had been yearning to hear. _What is she doing here?_ Was the first thing he though. Though he wouldn't be surprised that she enjoyed potion brewing, after all she was top of her class.

Her messy curls fell all the way down to her waist. She was wearing dark jeans with knee high boots and a burgundy camisole. She looked beautiful, it had only been two days ago when he had last seen her in Hogwarts at Prom. She had looked breath taking in her long black dress, he wished he could have been Fred so as to be close to her, he hated himself for the nature of the thoughts he was having towards her, but he couldn't help them, it was useless.

As he got closer he found why she had been laughing, the young man at the cash register

Was flirting with her, or at least trying to. He couldn't help but to feel a little jealous that the boy could do it whilst he couldn't, though he wasn't sure he knew how to even if he could. It had been a long time since he had been romantically interested in a woman. He had had other women in his life besides from Lily, but neither of them had appealed to him as much as Sophie did, and it had all been a long time ago.

He couldn't help but to feel like smiling when the boy's face went from a goofy smirk to a frightful expression, he knew he was a former student then.

"P…P… Professor Snape" He stuttered in an attempt to make a respectful nod.

Sophie felt as if her hart was throbbing at one thousand miles per hour the moment the boy spoke his name.

"Mr McCullen" missed his voice.

"Good afternoon Professor" She turned to face him.

"Miss Miller" He looked away from her face to the items she was purchasing, McCullen was finishing packing them. "Interesting" He said while admiring some of her options, they weren't common ingredients for a potion and the usage of most of them required skill.

"Thank you," She said while she paid for her things and took her bag, the man smiled at her goofily as she went away from the registrar so Snape could pay for his items. "I plan to divert myself for a while"

"I'm sure you will" He said while taking his bag and departing.

"It's late for you to be walking alone here, Diagon alley can get dangerous at night Miss Miller"

"I know it can, what are you exactly suggesting though sir?"

"That Mr Weasley should be more gentlemanly and accompany you during your purchases "

"Well, if he didn't do it before he definitely won't do it now" Snape looked at her confused. "We are no longer together"

He felt overjoyed. "You came to your senses I see" He was having a highly unusual and slightly inappropriate talk with his student.

"Actually he did, though I didn't stood much of an opposition" She didn't mean to say the last part, she was kind of thinking out loud.

"I always knew there was something wrong with that boy" He hadn't meant to say it either he was thinking out loud as well, but as he sae the look on her face he knew that perhaps it hadn't been a mistake saying it. She wasn't looking at him like a pervert or a creep, she was just smiling at him. It was then when he saw that she was still wearing the necklace he had given to her and wondered whether she knew who had given it to her.

"I'll walk you to your house" He stated.

"Okay" She couldn't resist smiling so she did.

They took a shortcut Sophie had learned from her parents and were at her house in about fifteen minutes or so.

Neither of them spoke, they jut walked in silence, not an awkward silence, a pleasant silence strangely enough.

"So, um, would you like to come in sir?" She asked opening the door. When she saw him hesitate she added "It's just a cup of tea sir there is nothing wrong with that" Then he nodded.

She lived surrounded by the woods, and she had no neighbours, they had all moved away through the last ten years. Her neighbourhood consisted of a lane that took one to Diagon Alley, an abandoned parcel and three houses, which two of them were currently empty.

Sophie had enjoyed living by the woods as she could fly there and could practice new spells.

"You can give me your coat if you want" He gave her his black water coat, he had a b lack cotton shirt and black jeans underneath.

"Your house if beautiful" He had been there once. Lizzy had asked him if he wanted to meet Sophie after one of the Order meetings, so he had went there with her and Will. He had thought Sophie was a very cute baby, he new she would grow into a lovely young woman, but he never thought she would be so astonishing, furthermore that he would end up fancying her.

"Thank you" When she got his coat she notice something strange on his chest. "You are bleeding"

He looked down at his chest in horror. He thought that he had sealed the wound momentarily. Last night he had been summoned again, this time he was in the worst of moods, he had made him duel with Lucius Malfoy, quite a skilled duelist, yet he had been the worst injured, Snape had only got hit once. Unfortunately he was hit hard.

But his injury wasn't what was troubling him, it was the mark on his forearm. _His_ mark. He had been lucky that she hadn't seen it on the infirmary when he was unconscious, and he had covered it with a spell he had learned so as to avoid unwanted questions, but now he had nothing covering his dark mark but his shirt.

"I can heal you, take of your shirt" She had gotten used to that phrase during his check-ups.

"No, it's okay" Half of his shirt was soaked in blood and he was starting to feel the effects of it.

"By the rate you are losing blood you will bleed out in a matter of minutes, so you can either let me help you or you can bleed out in my living room, so choose." Her voice was firm and un-wavering.

Resigned he took off his shirt in pain, and she saw the death mark, to his surprise she didn't even flinch at it and got to his wound immediately. She fixed it in five minutes and gave him a blood-replenishing potion.

"Aren't you even going to ask?" He said cuttingly.

"Why would I? I don't think I have the right to do so"

"You have a death eater sitting in your living room and you are not even concerned?"

"No" He was surprised. "Of course if it where the case of another death eater, yes I would." He was now puzzled.

"You don't think I'm a threat to you? You don't think I could harm you if I wanted to?"

"I don't consider you a threat not because I don't think you could hurt me if you wanted to, of course you could, but I don't because I trust you." She was looking at him in the eyes. She saw hope and joy in them, but concern and confusion where present as well.

"Why would you trust a _death eater_?" He pronounced the last two words with distaste.

"I believe you are more than just a death eater" She had no idea why she was telling this to him, but she was. "I know I can trust you because god knows why I feel safer around you than I do when I'm with anyone else, besides would you have wanted to kill or hurt me you could have done so on far better scenarios"

He was beyond shocked, and way beyond glad. He had no idea she felt that way about him, but he was overjoyed that she was.

"Do you remember how to perform Legilemency?" He knew se did, but he wanted to be sure. She nodded in response. Confusion was now present in her eyes. "Take out your wand" He instructed. He felt as if he needed to show her everything. Why he had become a death eater, to whom his true loyalty was, everything that explained why he was who he was and why he was the way he was.

"You want _me _to do it to _you_?" She was beyond baffled. He nodded. "Are you sure?" He nodded again so she begun pointing at him with her wand and entered his mind.

She saw the way Sirius and James pestered him, she saw the interest he had had on her godmother. She witnessed how he had begged Dumbledore to help Lily, and could almost feel his pain while he saw her body lying limb on the floor, she could sense a tear running down her cheek for the state of her godmother. She understood him, and she saw he was a spy for Dumbledore, and she saw how he had protected Harry, Ron and Hermione through out the years whilst they though he was a greasy git. She also saw something that surprised her. She saw what Voldemort had said about her, and also how he had gone to Dumbledore again, now to ask him to save _her_. After that image she left his mind.

"You are the reason why I'm not a death eater, you saved me" She was thinking out loud again. "What you've been through, it's… you" She had no words to describe what she had just seen. He had been looking down as if he where ashamed so she put her hand on his cheek lovingly, making Snape look at her. "I'm so sorry" He put his hand on top of Sophie's.

She knew proximity could help while performing Legilemency, so she had sat by his side in the sofa, almost touching him. They had remained in said position and her proximity was killing him. She had no idea what to do, he had just exposed his entire life to her, she was perplexed. She wondered whether it would be to inappropriate to kiss him, but as soon as she had asked herself that he had already taken the first step.

His lips where on hers in a matter of seconds. Her lips where as soft as he had imagined and his where just as perfect as she had. It begun as a tender kiss but it developed into a passionate one. Both of her hands where on his neck and his on the small of her back. They felt as if they could remain like that forever, as if it was where they belonged. But soon enough his conscious begun telling him to stop, so he did.

"Sophie" his voice was barely over a whisper "I'm sorry"

She wasn't going to buy that for a second time, so she kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm not" She said. She could feel him smiling, and she knew she was smiling goofily as well.

They remained lying on the couch for a long time, her face pressed against his chest and his chin on her head. She wondered at times whether to tell him about her dream last night or not, but it wasn't just her decision to take as she wasn't the only person involved, and she knew that Harry wouldn't approve.

"It's not to late for that cup of tea" She said while facing him.

"No it's not, let me help you" He was about to get up when she stopped him.

"It's okay, I've got it" She gave him a peck on the lips and went to prepare the tea.

He saw her enter the kitchen with a smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Sophie couldn't stop smiling as she went to bed, it was just so surreal, he fancied her as much as she fancied him, and they had a date tomorrow. She had a date with Snape, her professor and potion master, her order of phoenix companion, Snape the man who her friends despised and Snape the man who had taken her sleep away.

After talking for a couple of hours Severus knew he had to leave, it was one am and he had to get home. He decided to apparate in his apartment from her living room as he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him leave one of his student's house at such hours, but before doing so he had gathered the courage so as to ask her out

"So…" Sophie smiled at him before he left and laughed a little.

"Do you, um, do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" He asked a little nervous. It had been a long time since he had asked someone out.

"No I don't" She smiled at him again. She couldn't believe what was going on.

"Would you like to go out?"

"I don't think we could go out in public like this" She looked down at their hands, which were one on top of the other.

"Not in the wizarding world"

"I like the way you think professor" She smiled at him again, this time getting closer. She hadn't thought about going to muggle London.

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure, will you apparate?" He nodded.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" He smiled at her and kissed her gently goodbye.

It was a five to seven and Sophie was freaking out. She had no idea where they were going so she had had no idea on what to wear so she had opted for a red and blue flower mid thigh sundress and black heels, a look that would fit in almost every scenario.

She had never been the kind of girl to wear a lot of make up so she had just applied a thin layer of mascara and pink lip-gloss. Her hair fell naturally down her bare shoulders up to her waist.

She was on her bedroom when she heard him downstairs. She grabbed her purse, her coat and her wand and was ready to go.

The moment he saw her walking down the stairs he felt a smile spreading across his face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was his. _She was his_. He had yearned for the kiss that had taken place yesterday for almost a year and it had been even better than what he had expected.

"You look beautiful" he said in a state of awe.

"Thank you" She tilted her head and smiled at him. "You look quite handsome yourself"

"The occasion merited so" He kissed her as soon as she was downstairs.

"Will you tell me where are we going?"

"No I won't"

He kissed her again and she let out a small laugh. Their joy came to an end when they heard a knock that Sophie knew too well on the door.

"Shit" she muttered, making him look at her confused. "It's Remus"

"What is he doing here?" He whispered with a twinge of jealousy.

"I have no idea. Go to my room and wait for me, it's the last room on the left, perhaps he just wants to see if I'm okay" He nodded and as soon as he was upstairs she opened the door to find her godfather and Sirius, who was now a regular on Remus's visits to Sophie.

"Hi" she said cheerfully, wishing that they would just see that she was alive and leave.

"Hey" Remus said before looking at her. "Where you going out?"

"No, I just like to dress up and chill on the couch, you should try it" She laughed. "Yes, I was planning to, why?"

"May we come in?" Remus asked, making Sophie scratch the theory of checking up on her a leaving.

"Sure"

"You look gorgeous" Whispered Sirius when he walked past her. She smiled at him in response.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry to ruin your plans sweetie, but we are calling for an order meeting tonight"

"Now?" She tried her best not to sound whinny. She took her responsibilities very seriously, but it _had_ to be tonight? Really?

"In twenty minutes"

"I better go change then, um, where?" She forced a smile.

"The burrow"

"Why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you there?" As Remus hesitated she knew she had to convince him. "Remus, unless either of you wants to change me as if I were a toddler, there isn't much left to do, seriously, go ahead and I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She smiled at him reassuringly and he nodded.

"All right then, I'll see you in a while" Remus got up and directed to the door along side Sirius.

"Will every member of the order be there?" She wanted to know if at least she would be spending the evening with Severus.

"Except for Dumbledore, yes, why?"

"Just asking" She smiled at her godfather and bid them goodbye.

She strutted upstairs and went straight to her room to find Severus looking at a picture of her as a baby with her mom and dad.

He remembered Lizzy and Will with a smile. They had both been great friends to him, Will had always stood up with him so as to stop other Gryffindor's, which also were his friends, from messing with Severus, and Lizzy, besides from Lily, Lizzy had been the closest friend Severus had ever had. She was the only person that kept on talking to him after what he had said to Lily, which she had understood had been a mistake, a darn stupid mistake, but she understood. She had even told him that Lily did to, she had forgiven him but she couldn't have the same relationship she had had with him.

Lily had left a big hole in his soul, and he knew that if Sophie couldn't fill it, n o one would, furthermore he was sure that she had already had.

"Which one do you want to hear first, the good news or the bad news?" She said while sitting on the bed.

"Good news first." He sat by her.

"We will be spending the evening together"

"And the bad news?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"We won't be doing so in the way we had been expecting, the Order will be calling for a meeting, in fifteen minutes."

"At least we will be together" He smiled at her.

It was an unusual sight but that didn't mean it wasn't an attractive one, which it was indeed.

"Yeah, we will. Well I got to change" As he didn't move while she got up towards her dresser she looked at him, eyebrow arched and hands on hips. "You are not expecting me to change in front of you, are you?"

"Of course not" He got up and moved towards her so as to kiss her. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes, Miss Miller"

"Of course, Professor Snape" She bowed at him mockingly and he apparated to his house.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay, I've just experienced gruesome days of never ending tests and internal assessments. Ib students might understand me. Hope you like it and please keep on reviewing.

CHAPTER 19

After changing into jeans and a t-shirt and removing her make up Sophie apparated into the burrow, The moment she stepped into the threshold a warning sensation invaded her, and what she was about to hear wouldn't soothe her either.

"She shouldn't be here! She should not hear what she is about to! Just think about what it will do to her! Poor child" Said Molly

"She has the right to know Molly" said now Sirius

"She is just a child!"

"No she is not! She is of age and she is a member of the order just like you, me, and every one else in this room"

She opened the door not being able to bare the intrigue any longer. She looked up to find every single member of the order sitting at the living room, each one of them wore a dim face. _This is not good_, she thought. There was a vacant spot next to George, so she took it.

_Why wouldn't anyone meet my eye? Do they know about Snape and me? No, that couldn't be such big of a deal… could it?_ As if being summoned by Sophie's line of thought, Snape entered the room in his usual black robes. He looked at her in a way that only the two of them recognized. He took a sit in front of her.

There was a tense silence and Sophie could sense swift glances to her person every now and then, not only from the usual gawkers, but from almost every person in the room. And those glances weren't good; she sensed pity and sorrow.

She tried to meet the eye of her godfather, but he wouldn't indulge her, now she knew something was definitely wrong.

To her pleasure Kingsley, who was second in command, broke the awkward silence.

"I believe most of you know why we are here" he addressed everyone but Sophie. "I think you should take a look at this" His voice was now a little tender and less formal. He was handing Sophie a scrap from the daily prophet.

_"Muggle high school burned during daytime, fifty muggles dead and over a hundred severely injured. Fire assumed to be caused by death eaters" _

She scanned the page trying to find the name of the school, and how it was related to her. _Woodrow high school_ she read and tears almost flooded her eyes due to the memories. Woodrow high school had been the one Sophie had attended when she had been younger. She hadn't kept in touch with more than two or three people so as to avoid this from happening. Was having ever met her that dangerous? Even when she barely spoke to anyone else after four years? Except for…

"Aria" She whispered in such a low voice but yes with so much pain. "I…I have to go, I have to see if she is okay" Her eyes were teary.

"I think that is what he wants, we can't let you do that" Said Kingsley.

"Fifty people _died_, innocent people, and it is all because of me, because I went to that god damned school." She was now standing in front of him her tone hurt but imposing, just like her posture. She didn't look like a seventeen-year-old girl anymore, she looked like a woman. "Please, _please _just let me see if she is alive."

"She could take polyjuice potion, and she wouldn't be recognized" Suggested Hermione. Sophie smiled at her.

"There is no time for doing that, and a stinging hex isn't an option either" Said Dumbledore while emerging from the kitchen door. "Can you think of another way Sophie?" He said suggestively.

_How did he know? _She wondered at how much he knew. "Actually I can" Every eye was on her now. She lowered her gaze at the fox charm on her bracelet, and Remus widened his eyes as he took the hint.

"I don't believe it" Said Remus

"Well, it's true" Said Sophie smiling weakly

"Would anyone explain what is going on?" Said Ron.

"I believe that what they are saying is that Sophie here, is an animagus" Sirius was now smiling at her. Apparently he had taken the hint as well.

"No way" Ron whispered.

"Way" she smiled at him.

"Are you registered?" Asked Arthur.

"No, I'm not, my parents thought it was a good way in which I could disappear if I had to"

"Good, then I don't see why you shouldn't be able to go. Sirius will go with you as he isn't registered either" Dumbledore ordered. "While you are there you might want to cast a protective spell over the school just in case."

Sirius nodded at her and then at the door and was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Ready when you are" He whispered.

She smiled at him and then walked towards the door.

Sophie caught sight of Severus, he wore an ugly frown and his lips were tight, when he met her eyes she saw that he felt sorry for what had happened, but wasn't pleased in the least by the fact that Sirius was accompanying her.

"I know an alley just around the house, we apparate and can transform there" Her voice was hollow and filled with sorrow.

She was about to cry when Sirius put an arm on her shoulder making Sophie face him.

"Don't do this to yourself" He said calmly "It isn't your fault Sophie."

"Thank you" she said, even though she didn't agree, but she wouldn't fight about it now.

The dark alley brought memories to her. She running with Aria dressed up like princesses and fairies when they were five, Aria's parents giving them hot cocoa and cookies after a snow fight. Them gossiping when they were fourteen about Clint Covlet, who Aria fancied. Aria's angel like singing voice flooded into her head. Realizing that it wasn't a memory the white fox leapt from the ally towards the bricked house. The black dog close behind her.

Sophie knew her way into the back yard by heart so she strutted there, where she knew the voice was coming from. As she entered she smiled at the sight of a healthy looking Aria. Her ebony hair flowing with the wind and her eyes glistening, making her look like the little girl Sophie remembered. Stopping the song Aria's eyes seemed transfixed with hers. Unwillingly Sophie begun walking towards Aria.

"Hey girl, come here" Said Aria while kneeling and panting for Sophie to get closer, which she did. "It's funny you remind me of a friend of mine" She said while scratching behind her ears. Sophie liked her cheek.

As she stroke Sophie's head she realized that Aria's left arm had a bandage. As she begun sniffing Aria untied the knot the bandage had. "Oh it's nothing, it's just a burn, I was lucky" She gave the white fox a sad smile, which the fox's eyes returned. Knowing that it would heal her due to the magic in her transformation Sophie begun licking the burnt arm, making the swelling and the red color vanish from it.

"Well thank you" She said kindly.

"Aria honey, dinner is ready" Mrs. Bronte called from the inside of the house.

"I must go" She gave Sophie a final caress and left.

Immediately Sophie ran with Sirius to the alley.

As she shifted her clothes reappeared. It was a charm her mother had taught her, so as to avoid unwanted gawks. Sirius didn't seem very happy about it.

"How did she recognize me?" She asked bewildered, no wizards were recognized in their animagus form, less by a muggle.

"Your eyes, they remain the same, peculiar if you ask me" He said behind her. "Shall we cast the spells?" Sophie nodded and so they did. After protecting the house they did the same with what was left of the school.

She wished for a second that there were spells they could cast on muggles so as to protect them as well without having unwanted sequels. If anything should ever happen to her or her parents she would hate herself forever, for she knew it would be her fault. Already conscious that fifty people had already died because of her was tormenting her mind.

Knowing that they were on their own they had transformed inside the school. Their patronus were left guarding guarding the entry. As they examined the damage Sophie's eyes begun watering. The boards where shattered along side some of the walls and desks. The white walls she remembered were now charcoal, and the grass in the garden was nothing more than straw now, the families of the kids who had died had put the pictures of their kids with candles and flowers, making the coldness and sorrow of the atmosphere contrast with the red and white flowers illuminated by the yellow candle light. The pictures shocked them both, not only had they attacked the kids around Sophie's age but five six and seven year old children had been killed as well. Taken aback her legs surrendered and she fell on her knees. Sirius kneeled besides her, placing his arms around her yet knowing not what to say.

"First my parents, then they, all this people dead because of me" Before Sirius could speak she cut him off "please don't deny it, you know it's true"

The sorrow in her eyes broke his heart, he couldn't stand it.

"Look at me" He took her face in his hands making her look at him. "You have to take that stupid idea out of your head right now" he cleaned a few of her tears away "_You_ are not to blame for any of this, it was the death eaters, it was Voldemort, it was not you, okay? They kill for their goals and pleasures, they are sick twisted people, you have nothing to do with that. Trust me you don't want anyone's death upon your shoulders" The last part he said with a deeper hurt.

"Thank you" She said with a sad smile. She wondered how could the man who had just told her that been the man who had taunted the man she was sure she loved. "We should go" She said suddenly aware of the fact that their faces were inches away from each other and his hands on top of hers.

"Yeah, we should" He said suddenly disappointed, yet standing up. "Hold on tight" he smiled and offered his arm for her so as to apparate.


End file.
